TALK TO YOUR HEART
by ayy88fish
Summary: "Itu, Hyunseung hyung."/"Oh, ya mengenai kontrak baru, aku akan setuju tapi mohon pertimbangkan syaratku. Satu saja permintaanku. Dan aku harap hyung mau mengabulkannya."/"Aku merindukannya hyung. Juga anak kami. Apa aku salah?"/WARNING : YAOI,MPREG, DLDR. KiSeung! YunJae! and Beast. Selamat menikmati c:
1. Chapter 1

Cast :

Hyunseung Beast

Kikwang Beast as AJ

Junhyung Beast

Dojoon Beast

Yoseob Beast

Dongwoon Beast

Yunho TVXQ

Jaejoong TVXQ

Changmin TVXQ as chibi

Disclaimer : Cast semuanya milik Tuhan. Beast punya CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Cerita mutlak milik saya.

Warning : It's a KiSeung Fic, YAOI and MPREG.

Selamat menikmati ^^

.

.

.

Ruangan itu harusnya sejuk dengan adanya air conditioner dalam keadaan menyala, tapi kenyataannya suhu ruangan memanas sedikit demi sedikit setelah seorang namja membaca isi amplop putih yang diserahkan padanya 10 menit yang lalu. Seorang pemuda tampak tidak tenang dalam duduknya. Keringat dingin terlihat membentuk titik-titik di kening yang membuat basah sebagian poninya. Tangannya yang pucat meremas satu sama lain. Gugup. Itu yang tergambar dari sikapnya saat ini. Di sebelahnya duduk seorang namja jangkung dengan kegugupan yang tak jauh beda dengan pemuda tadi.

Di seberang meja duduk juga seorang namja yang usia 15 tahun lebih tua darinya. Namja yang terlihat lelah itu memijit kepalanya yang tiba-tiba berdenyut kencang. Selembar kertas yang tadi ada digenggamannya kini telah berpindah ke atas meja. Setelah beberapa menit dalam kebisuan, namja yang mengenakan stelan jas lengkap membuka suara.

"Kalian yakin dengan hasil ini?"

"Jawab saja. aku sudah tak punya tenaga untuk marah." Memang jika dilihat sekilas dari wajahnya, namja tampan itu nampak sangat lelah. Dia bahkan belum sempat pulang ke rumah sejak kemarin malam, padahal jam digital di atas mejanya sudah tertera angka 21.15.

"Ne, hyung." Jawab namja yang lebih muda.

"Hah.." menghela nafas panjang. Berusaha menghilangkan emosi yang bisa meledak kapan saja.

"Kau tahu apa artinya, kan?" ditatapnya pemuda berambut coklat di seberangnya. Yang ditanya pun menganggukkan kepalanya takut-takut.

"Aish.. Jinjayo. Aku memang tak pernah melarang kalian pacaran, tapi aku selalu mengingatkan kalian untuk hati-hati kan? Bukan hanya hati-hati dari fansmu, tapi juga dari hal-hal seperti ini. Sekarang bagaimana menjelaskannya? Bagaimana tanggapan orang kalau mendengar kau hamil padahal umurmu belum genap 17 tahun. Bahkan kau itu seorang namja, Hyunseung." Suaranya melemah. Terdengar putus asa. Sebenarnya ini bukan pertama kalinya dia mendapati kasus semacam ini. Bedanya kasus-kasus sebelumnya dialami trainee-nya, tinggal dipulangkan saja, beres. Sekarang ini dialami oleh artisnya yang sedang naik daun. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa tenang.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Hyunseung tadi menekuk wajahnya semakin dalam. Hatinya juga kalut, tapi dia sadar saat ini dia tidak dalam posisi yang bisa membela diri. Ada air yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya. Siap tumpah kapan saja. Tapi berusaha ditahannya sekuat tenaga. Bukannya sok kuat, tapi dia dia tahu dan sadar sepenuhnya bahwa ini adalah akibat dari semua perbuatannya.

"Sekarang apa yang akan kau lakukan?" namja yang berkedudukan sebagai CEO dari agensi itu melembutkan suaranya. Hyunseung masih diam. Dia tidak mau asal menjawab, selain itu sebenarnya saat ini kepalanya terasa sangat sakit. Mungkin ini sudah terlalu larut untuk tubuhnya yang tengah beradaptasi dengan pertumbuhan nyawa baru di dalam rahimnya. Menuntut untuk tidur.

"Hyung, tolong beri dia waktu. Aku akan ikut membantunya." Hyun Bin menatap namja yang tadi masuk bersama Hyunseung.

"Baiklah. Kalian pulanglah dulu. Hyunseung, setelah ini kau harus langsung tidur. Aku tidak mau kondisi tubuhmu melemah. Oke. Besok kita bicarakan lagi. Aku harap kau tahu apa yang terbaik. Kau tahu kan AJ akan debut bulan depan?"

"Hyung.." potong sang manajer.

"Ne. Ne. Sudahlah. Aku juga perlu istirahat."

Lengan Hyunseung ditarik manajernya. Mereka membungkukkan badan, kemudian menghilang ke balik pintu. Langkah Hyunseung semakin lemah ketika dia melewati sebuah ruangan latihan yang berisi seorang namja. AJ. Nama panggung yang akan digunakan oleh 'sahabatnya' sejak mereka menjadi trainee 6 tahun lalu diagensi ini. Tidak ada yang tidak tahu kedekatan 2 makhluk tampan itu, namun sejauh mana hubungan mereka hanya segelintir orang saja yang tahu dengan pasti. Ya, mereka sebenarnya adalah sepasang kekasih sejak 2 tahun lalu.

Hyunseung melepas pegangan managernya yang masih setia memapahnya. Mengintip aktivitas sang kekasih dari jendela di depannya. Air mata pun tak mampu lagi ditahannya. Luruh. Dia menangis tanpa suara. Sang manajer pun dengan sigap menarik Hyunseung kedalam pelukannya dan mengajaknya segera pergi dari sana sebelum ada orang yang melihat tangisan pemuda cantik itu.

.

.

.

**Hyunseung POV**

"Gomawo, Hyung." Ucapku parau. Sisa tangisan semalam. Mataku sudah sangat sembab pagi ini. Aku tidak berada di dorm saat ini, melainkan di apartemen Yunho hyung, manajerku.

"Gwenchana. Jangan sungkan. Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" tirai kamar dibuka, menampilkan padatnya Seoul dipagi hari. Aku baru saja bangun dan masih duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Seorang anak kecil berusia 3 tahun menarik-narik ujung kaosku.

"Ne." Aku menoleh ke samping.

"Hyung, pangku." Kedua tangannya dibuka lebar-lebar. Aku memnuhi permintaannya dan mendudukkannya di pangkuanku. Tingkahnya sungguh manis dimataku. Dia anak Yunho hyung. Yunho hyung menikah 7 tahun lalu dan berusaha keras untuk mendapatkan Changmin. Usaha yang tidak mudah dan murah mengingat banyaknya cara yang sudah mereka lakukan demi hadirnya sang buah hati. Belum lagi pengorbanan waktu dan uang. Oh, ya. Istrinya adalah Jaejoong hyung. Seorang namja.

Tiba-tiba aku tersadar apa yang tengah terjadi padaku. Tanpa bisa ku tahan, air mataku merebak lagi. Changmin membalikkan badannya menghadap ke arahku. Menangkup kedua pipiku dengan tangan mungilnya. Mungkin dimatanya aku terlihat cengeng. Biarlah. Aku tak peduli.

Aku meraih tangannya lalu ku cium satu-satu. Aku memeluknya erat. Membayangkan sosok yang berada di hadapanku kini adalah calon bayi yang berada di dalam rahimku saat ini. Mungkin aku memang masih anak-anak. Tapi aku masih punya hati untuk 'menolaknya', dan naluri seorang ibu tetap terbangun meskipun aku sedang dilema luar biasa. Changmin membalas pelukanku lalu berbisik pelan di telingaku.

"Hyung, menangis itu jelek lho. Nanti hyung tidak cantik lagi. Hyung berhenti dong nangisnya, kan Minnie sudah memeluk hyung dari tadi."

Aku terisak semakin keras. Rasanya di dalam hatiku ada ribuan jarum yang menusuk. Tak ada yang salah dengan ucapan Changmin, tapi bayangan tentang anakku semakin membuatku sedih.

"Seungie, pergilah mandi. Mungkin itu bisa sedikit menyegarkan pikiranmu. Pakai saja baju yang ada di lemari. Hyung harus mengantar Changmin sekolah. Sebentar saja kok. Kau tidak apa-apa kan di rumah sendiri?" Jaejoong membawa Changmin kedalam gendongannya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Pergilah." Dia mengelus kepalaku lembut, kemudian menciumnya sebentar. Dia berjalan keluar lalu menutup pintu dengan pelan. Meninggalkanku sendiri yang masih mengelus pelan perutku yang masih rata.

.

.

.

Badanku sudah terasa lebih baik sekarang. Mungkin mandi memang bisa meringankan sedikit beban pikiranku. Aku melangkahkan kaki menuju keluar kamar. Sepi.

"Hyung.." tak ada jawaban. Ah, iya. Aku lupa. Jaejoong hyung kan mengantar Changmin ke sekolah. Aku pun beranjak menuju dapur, mencari minuman yang bisa melegakan tenggorokanku. Ketika melewati meja makan aku melihat ada memo yang ditempelkan pada sebuah kotak makanan.

_Seungie, ini sarapanmu._

_Makanlah._

_Hyung tidak ingin kau sakit._

_Aku tidak lama._

_JJ hyung ^.^9_

Aku tersenyum membacanya. Apalagi emoticon yang selalu Jaejoong hyung tulis dalam memonya. Bukan hanya sekali aku mendapat catatan kecil darinya. Bahkan teman se-group ku, ku rasa tidak ada yang tidak pernah merasakan perhatiannya. Beruntung sekali Yunho hyung memiliki istri yang hangat seperti Jaejoong hyung.

"Oh." Aku menepuk jidatku. Sekarang sudah jam 9. Padahal jam delapan tadi harusnya kami syuting di salah satu stasiun televisi. Tapi dengan kondisiku yang mengenaskan begini –mata sembab dan wajah murung- kurasa wajahku tidak akan nyaman untuk dilihat. Aku yakin Yunho hyung pasti sudah mengatasi ketidakhadiranku. Tapi tidak dengan teman-temanku. Mereka ppasti mencemaskanku, sebab semalam aku tidak mengabari siapa pun.

Benar saja, puluhan missed calls dan SMS masuk ke ponsel yang sejak semalam berada dalam mode silent. Sebagian besar adalah dari member. Mereka bertanya dimana aku sekarang. Ada satu dari Yunho hyung. Pesan yang paling akhir masuk.

"Hyung sudah menghandle semua acara mu hari ini. Kau istirahat saja. Jangan kemana-mana. Nanti malam ada yang ingin hyung bicarakan."

Aku meletakkan ponsel berwarna putih itu ke atas meja. Tanganku beralih ke kotak makanan yang masih tertutup. Lapar. Sepertinya aku banyak melupakan hal-hal kecil semalam. Termasuk mengisi perut. Tapi baru dua suapan, rasa mual yang akhir-akhir ini ku rasakan kembali datang. Aku bergegas menuju kamar mandi. Memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Lemas rasanya. Ingin sekali menangis, tapi air mataku tak mau keluar. Mungkin sudah habis dipelukan Jaejoong hyung.

Semalam aku memang tidur dengannya. Tak aneh karena aku dan member asuhan Yunho hyung yang lain sering menginap di sini. Bagiku Jeajoong hyung itu ibu dan juga hyung disaat yang sama. Sebab ibu kandungku tinggal jauh di Gyeonggi dan aku adalah anak tunggal. Mendapat perhatiannya saat aku terpuruk menjadikannya malaikat di hatiku. Harusnya aku berterima kasih pada Yunho hyung yang sudah mau merelakan waktu istimewanya bersama sang istri harus ditunda karena kehadiranku. Tapi Yunho hyung memang orang paling baik yang ku kenal. Sosoknya sudah seperti ayah bagiku, menggantikan sosok sebenarnya yang meninggal ketika aku masih berusia 10 tahun. Sepasang malaikat yang selalu menyelamatkanku dari keterpurukan.

.

.

.

Para wartawan tak ada yang puas menghujani wajah kami dengan blitz kamera di tangan mereka. Beberapa bahkan berebut menanyaiku. Untungnya MC dan security dengan sigap menenangkan kekacauan yang sempat terjadi ketika kami memasuki ruangan press-con. Kini kami telah duduk di kursi yang telah disiapkan. Junhyung yang duduk di sebelah kananku, menggenggam tanganku yang semakin sejuk. Aku tersenyum ke arah teman-temanku. Meyakinkan mereka bahwa aku baik-baik saja. Di meja persegi panjang ini semua member hadir. Juga perwakilan dari CUBE ent, tempat boyband kami bernaung. Di sudut ruangan, tepatnya di belakang para wartawan, Jaejoong hyung berdiri. Kehadirannya pasti untuk menyemangatiku.

Setelah mengungkapkan maksud dan tujuan dilakukannya press-con ini, para wartawan pun dipersilahkan untuk bertanya.

"Kami akan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang diajukan. Tapi satu orang hanya diperkenankan untuk satu pertanyaan. Nah, silahkan untuk pertanyaan pertama." Ucap Jihyo noona. Beberapa orang terlihat antusias dengan mengangkat tangannya. Jihyo noona memilih seorang yoeja berpakaian casual.

"Ella imnida dari harian FAMOUS. Hyunseung ssi, kami menyadari betapa pentingnya pendidikan, tapi terlalu mengejutkan jika tiba-tiba anda meninggalkan band yang telah membesarkan nama anda. Apalagi sekarang kalian sedang berada dalam posisi puncak. Apakah ada sesuatu yang mengganjal anda sehingga anda memutuskan untuk keluar?" aku mencatat dengan cepat kata-katanya barusan dikertas yang ada di hadapanku. Aku memberi kode kepada Jihyo noona untuk menjawab.

"Seperti yang Anda lihat. Saya mengadakan konferensi pers ini bersama seluruh member. Anda bahkan bisa melihat perwakilan agensi kami di ujung sana. Tidak bisakah Anda melihat bahwa kami baik-baik saja? Tidak ada apapun yang mengganjal sehingga membuat saya tidak nyaman di grup. Tapi sebagai anak tunggal di keluarga, saya harus mengutamakan keinginan orang tua saya untuk memperoleh pendidikan tinggi. Dan jujur saja, saya tidak bisa melakukannya secara bersamaan. Ada yang berat sebelah. Jadi saya memutuskan untuk memilih pendidikan. Terima kasih."

"Pertanyaan kedua silahkan." Seorang namja tampan berkaca mata menjadi pilihan kedua.

"Kim Kibum imnida dari acara TOP STAR. Bagaimana kelanjutan karier Anda setelah ini? Bukankah kontrak Anda belum selesai? Lalu apakah Anda akan kembali ke dunia yang sudah membesarkan nama Anda ini? Khamsahamnida."

"Masalah kontrak, semua sudah saya bicarakan, baik dengan member, manajer juga pihak agensi. Tidak ada masalah karena sebenarnya kontrak saya memang berakhir awal tahun depan. Hanya dipercepat saja. Tentang kembalinya saya di dunia entertain, saya tidak bisa memberikan kepastian. Karena sebenarnya saya sudah jatuh cinta dengan menyanyi dan menari sejak lama, kemungkinan saya akan kembali. Tapi untuk saat ini, saya hanya akan fokus pada pendidikan dulu. Terima kasih."

Begitulah. Puluhan pertanyaan terus terlontar menuntut jawaban yang memuaskan rasa ingin tahu mereka. Bagaimanapun mereka memancingku untuk bicara, tetap saja mulutku terkunci untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Konferensi pers ini tentu saja mengagetkan banyak pihak. Begitu juga member dan orang tua ku. Tapi mereka tetap mendukung keputusanku. Semalaman aku menangis bersama member lainnya. Mengenang masa-masa kami bersama. Mulai dari hari-hari training, debut sampai saat ini, ketika kami telah menjadi bintang besar yang tidak diragukan lagi ketenarannya di negeri ini.

Aku hanya tak ingin meninggalkan jejak yang menyakitkan untuk orang-orang yang telah mendukungku. Bagaimanapun juga, kami telah melewati banyak hari bersama. Jalan yang kami lalui untuk sampai di posisi ini tidaklah mudah. Awalnya mereka memang terlihat keberatan, apalagi kami sedang dalam proses rekaman untuk comeback, namun toh akhirnya menghormati pilihanku. Jadi sudah seharusnya aku menjaga persahabatan ini.

Hyun Bin hyung yang menyusun acara ini. Aku memohon padanya. Aku tidak ingin meninggalkan asumsi buruk tentang agensi yang sudah banyak memberiku ilmu. Dia menyetujuinya bahkan meminta seluruh member untuk hadir demi menguatkan diriku yang sudah mengecewakannya. Aku sangat bersyukur karena Tuhan telah mengirimkan orang-orang yang sangat peduli dan menyayangiku.

Diakhir konferensi pers aku menunduk dalam-dalam ke arah member dan wartawan. Tak lupa perwakilan agensi kami juga aku berikan penghormatan. Semua member mengelilingiku. Memelukku dan menangis bersama. Mereka bahkan ikut membungkuk sambil bergandengan tangan. Meyakinkanku bahwa sampai kapanpun kami adalah keluarga.

**Hyunseung POV end**

.

.

.

Huah.. deg-degan bikin ni epep. Sumpah. Ini FF MPREG pertama Ayy. Semoga tidak mengecewakan. Kritik dan saran ditunggu ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Cast :

Hyunseung Beast

Kikwang Beast as AJ

Junhyung Beast

Dojoon Beast

Yoseob Beast

Dongwoon Beast

Yunho TVXQ

Jaejoong TVXQ

Junsu TVXQ

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : T

Author : Ayy88fish

Warning : Shounen-ai. Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi gak sanggup u,u (bikinin rate M nya dong.. J)

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-**

Selamat menikmati. Semoga suka ^^

.

.

.

Berita keluarnya Hyunseung dari boyband Beast tentu saja membuat dunia entertain geger seketika. Juga para penggemar yang syok mendapati sang idol sudah tidak tergabung dalam grup lagi. Opini yang berkembang dimasyarakay beragam. Ada yang mendukungnya tapi banyak juga yang menyayangkan keputusannya. Toh semua sudah terjadi dan Hyunseung juga memastikan dengan cara baik-baik tanpa masalah dengan pihak manapun.

Seorang namja tampan mematikan TV kemudian melangkah keluar dorm. Dalam pikirannya saat ini terlintas satu nama. Hyunseung. Nama yang sedari tadi menjadi sumber berita untuk hari ini. Rasa di hatinya campur aduk. Tapi tak ada senang di sana. Sebagian besar didominasi kecewa dan marah.

'Kenapa hal sebesar ini tidak dia bicarakan dulu padaku.' Batinnya gusar.

Dia bahkan mengetahuinya secara tidak sengaja dari tayangan televisi yang tidak sengaja ditontonnya sepulang latihan. Langkahnya mantap meuju sebuah pintu yang tak asing baginya. Pintu dorm sang kekasih. Dia menekan bel sekali. Berharap penghuninya sudah pulang. Pintu terbuka. Seseorang yang sangat akrab mengajaknya masuk. Dipandanginya sekeliling ruangan tempatnya berdiri. Beberapa kardus tersusun rapi di sudut ruangan. Sebuah koper besar juga berdiri di sebelah kardus-kardus itu. Bisa dipastikan, isinya adalah barang-barang milik Hyunseung. Dua member Beast duduk di sofa. 'Menikmati' tayangan dilayar televisi yang menampilkan konferensi pers mereka sebelumnya.

"Yo, hyung" Dongwoon menyapa namja yang baru masuk tadi. Tak ada jawaban. Sepertinya maknae kita sedang tak diacuhkan.

"Mana Hyunseung hyung?" tanya namja tadi pada Dojoon, orang yang membukakan pintu untuknya. Dojoon mengerutkan kening. Pasalnya, kekasih Hyunseung ini tak akan pernah memanggil Hyunseung dengan sebutan 'hyung' kecuali ketika marah.

"Apa dia tidak berbicara padamu seblumnya?" leader Beast mulai mengerti apa yang membuat namja di depannya datang ke dorm. Namja itu menggeleng.

"Dia sedang mandi. Kau masuk saja." Ujarnya kemudian. Lawan bicaranya melangkahkan kaki menuju kamar Hyunseung. Tangannya baru sampai di kenop pintu ketika seseorang membukanya dari dalam.

"Siapa yang datang?" Hyunseung sibuk dengan handuk di kepalanya. Tak sadar ada seseorang yang menatapnya dengan tajam. Mereka yang berada di ruang TV hanya bisa berharap tak ada sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Hyunseung, mengingat jika dua orang itu bertengkar rasanya mereka tengah berada di Perang Dunia ketiga.

Hyunseung membatu melihat siapa yang ada di depannya. Namja itu menarik kasar lengan Hyunseung ke kamar. Membuatnya mengaduh pelan. Dia tahu ada yang salah dan dia juga sudah siap untuk dipersalahkan.

"Katakan apa maksudmu, hyung?

Hyunseung berjalan menjauhi AJ, kekasihnya, menuju tempat tidurnya.

"Duduklah dulu." Ucapnya sambil menepuk-nepuk tempat kosong di sebelahnya. AJ masih diam di depan pintu. Tak beranjak sedikitpun mendengar ucapan sang kekasih.

"Jawab saja."

"Duduklah dulu." Ulang Hyunseung. Dengan langkah malas AJ mengikuti perintah kekasihnya. Tanpa diduga, Hyunseung langsung memeluk AJ dengan erat. Dia berusaha melepas kungkungan tubuhnya, namun Hyunseung malah semakin mengeratkannya.

"Biarkan aku begini sebentar lagi." Pinta Hyunseung.

Air matanya jatuh satu satu. Membasahi bagian pundak baju yang dikenakan AJ. Rasa marah yang ingin diluapkan kini menguap entah kemana. Dia tak akan pernah tahan melihat air mata orang yang sangat dicintainya ini. Dipeluknya balik tubuh Hyunseung yang tak lebih besar dari tubuhnya. Direngkuhnya dengan sayang ke dadanya.

"Menangislah."

Sudah satu jam dua makhluk sama jenis itu berada di dalam kamar. Pelukan mereka juga sudah terlepas. Nampaknya Hyunseung sudah puas menghabiskan air matanya. Sayangnya tak ada seorang pun berniat membuka suara.

"Maafkan aku." Ucap Hyunseung setelah sekian lama.

"Katakan alasanmu, hyung." AJ masih belum bisa meredakan rasa kecewanya, terbukti dengan penegasannya terhadap status hyung dan dongsaeng diantara mereka. Hyunseung mengerti dan tidak berniat untuk protes.

"Dunia entertain tidak cocok untukku. Aku lelah dengan semuanya. Aku tak bisa melanjutkan mimpi kita. Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa tak memberi tahu ku lebih awal?" desak AJ. Dia masih belum puas.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak mau mengganggu debutmu. Oh, iya. Kalau kau sudah debut jangan lupakan aku, ya. Nanti aku pasti membeli semua albummu. Jadi kau harus lebih terkenal daripada kami. Aku juga akan datang ke konsermu di Korea. Bila perlu semua perform mu. Aku pasti akan ada di sana. Aku akan jadi fans mu yang nomor satu. Jadi kau harus berjuang jangan seperti aku yang lemah ini. Lalu.."

"Hyung." Potong AJ.

"... aku akan selalu mencari berita terbaru tentangmu. Diinternet, dimajalah, di TV.."

"Hyung!" kali ini sedikit membentak. Hyunseung terdiam. Tangan AJ menangkup wajah Hyunseung dengan kedua tangannya. Namja cantik itu tidak bisa memalingkan wajahnya.

"Tak ada yang kau sembunyikan dari ku?" Hyunseung menggeleng.

"Kau yakin?" Hyunseung kembali menggeleng.

"Baiklah. Kau tahu kan betapa aku mencintaimu? Aku hanya kesal, kenapa kau tak membicarakannya dulu denganku. Hal penting begitu.."

"Tapi kau akan tetap setuju kan?"

"Walau berat, aku tetap menghormati keputusanmu."

"Aku pasti merindukanmu di ruang latihan. Di dorm ini."

"Kiki.." panggil Hyunseung manja.

"Arra.. Tapi kau harus berjanji, kapanpun aku ingin bertemu, kau harus mau. Apalagi kelak ketika aku terkenal, pasti banyak fans yang mengikutiku. Mau tak mau kau harus kerepotan seprti aku selama ini." AJ mengecup ujung hidung Hyunseung kemudian menempelkan dahi mereka. Bibir mereka bertemu, memberikan kecupan yang makin lama semakin intim.

Seseorang di depan kamar Hyunseung menggeram tertahan. Dia baru saja pulang dan ingin segera mandi. Tapi apa yang ditemukannya? Sang roomate sedang bersama kekasihnya. Dia masih punya malu untuk masuk ke kamar, karna bisa dipastikan Hyunseung dan AJ tengah melakukan aktivitas you-know-what-I-mean, mengingat tak ada suara di dalam ruangan itu saat ini. Melihat satu anggotanya frustasi di depan kamarnya sendiri, sang leader berbaik hati menawarkan kamar dan bajunya untuk membernya yang tengah kesal.

"Aish... Tidak ingat waktu." Gerutu Junhyung.

"Makanya carilah kekasih, biar tidak kesepian hyung." Ledek Dongwoon.

"Mwo?"

"Ani."

"Sudahlah, biarkan saja. Ini mungkin hari terakhir mereka bertemu di sini." Dojoon tersenyum melihat tingkah membernya.

"Kalau saja bukan karena dia kekasih Hyunseung sudah dari dulu aku menendangnya keluar dari dorm ini." Dojoon tersenyum lagi. Memang kadang mengesalkan, karena kalau AJ sudah 'menginap' bisa dipastikan Junhyung harus terdepak dari kamarnya sendiri. Kalau sudah begitu, mau tidak mau Junhyung harus mencari tempat lain untuk tidur. Dan biasanya Dojoon akan menawarkan Junhyung untuk tidur di kamarnya.

.

.

.

Beberapa bulan kemudian.

Disebuah lorong rumah sakit, seorang namja cantik tengah duduk dengan gelisah. Sebentar-sebentar matanya menoleh ke arah pintu ruang operasi. Menanti dengan cemas kedaan orang yang tengah ditangani di dalam sana. Dari arah berlawanan seorang namja jangkung berjalan tergesa ke arahnya.

"Yun.." dia segera menghambur ke pelukan sang suami.

"Tenanglah, semua akan baik-baik saja." Yunho berusaha menenangkan istrinya.

"Mana Changmin?"

"Aku menitipkannya pada Heechul hyung."

"Kurasa dia merasa bersalah." Lanjutnya.

"Itu kita bicarakan nanti. Oke. Sudah berapa lama?"

"Setengah jam. Aku khawatir, Yun. Tidak mudah bagi orang seperti kami melahirkan, karena kami bukan perempuan."

CKLEK

Mata mereka beralih pada pintu yang etrbuka dan menampilkan seorang perawat berbaju serba hijau.

"Keluarga Tuan Hyunseung?"

"Ne. Kami keluarganya." Jaejoong menyahut.

"Ah, untung saja ada dua orang."

"Ada apa suster? Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" tanya Yunho harap-harap cemas.

"Maafkan kami. Kondisi ibu dan bayinya tidak baik. Jadi saya harap Anda berdua masing-masing bisa mendampingi ibu dan bayi. Apakah bisa?" Jaejoong menatap Yunho.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ibunya mengalami pendarahan. Sepertinya Hb ibu turun tiba-tiba. Bayinya juga belum menangis sejak 10 menit yang lalu." Jaejoong menutup mulutnya. Menahan isakan yang mungkin saja lolos dari bibir merahnya. Yunho mengelus pundaknya Jaejoong, mencoba menenangkannya meskipun hatinya tak kalah cemas.

"Dan karena belum cukup bulan, berat bayinya hanya 1,6 kg. Dia perlu penanganan khusus."

"Tolong lakukan yang terbaik untuk keduanya." Mohon Yunho.

Seorang namja berdiri mematung tak jauh dari pasutri tadi. Niatnya menjenguk seorang teman berakhir dengan ditemukannya fakta tentang orang yang berharga di hatinya. Sepertinya Tuhan telah mengabulkan doanya beberapa bulan ini untuk bertemu sang pujaan hati.

.

.

.

Someone's POV

Kakiku rasanya tertimpa ribuan ton batu ketika mendengar secara langsung fakta yang selama ini tertutup dari dunia. Seseorang yang kucari kesana kemari, kutemukan secara tidak sengaja beberapa bulan lalu ketika mejenguk teman SMP ku yang masuk rumah sakit karena kecelakaan. Ku kira dia benar-benar pergi jauh dan tak akan kembali. Tapi ternyata.. Ah, rencana Tuhan memang tidak ada yang tahu.

Selama ini jika tidak ada jadwal aku selalu menyempatkan diri menemuinya disini. Tentu saja secara diam-diam tanpa sepengetahuan Yunho hyung dan keluarganya, karena mereka menjaganya bergantian. Ya, ternyata selama ini mereka yang menyembunyikan Hyunseung dan bayinya yang bisa ku pastikan siapa ayahnya. Tapi entah mengapa aku tak bisa membencinya. Rasa ini justru bertambah setiap kali aku menatap wajahnya yang semakin memucat setiap hari. Kurasa Yunho hyung sangat cocok menjadi aktor. Dia bisa menutupi keberadaan Hyunseung, padahal setiap hari aku bertemu dengannya.

Sudah 4 bulan Hyunseung dalam keadaan koma. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada dia berada dalam kondisi titik. Aku tak bisa membayangkan kehilangan dia untuk yang kedua kalinya. Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku egois dengan memaksanya bersama ku jika dia sadar kelak. Aku tak bisa membiarkannya menderita sendirian.

Sering aku membisikkan kata-kata penyemangat di telinganya. Walaupun itu lebih terdegar sebagai ungkapan cintaku padanya selama ini. Tak jarang aku menceritakan tingkah menggemaskan anaknya yang tertangkap oleh retina ku. Sangat kecil. Sangat cantik. Kulit putihnya, halus. Rambut hitamnya yang lebat. Semuanya, sama seperti milik Hyunseung. Tingkah khas bayi nya, celoyehan-celotan tak jelas dari bibirnya, semua ku ceritakan pada Hyunseung. Siapa namanya? Oh, ya. Karam. Jung Karam. Anak yang diperkenalkan oleh Yunho hyung sebagai anak keduanya. Dia memang memperkenalkannya sebagai anak adopsi, tapi tidak memberitahukan siapa orang tua aslinya. 'Anak kerabat.' Selalu itu jawaban yang dilontarkan jika ada yang bertanya tentang orang tuanya.

"Hyunseungie, cepatlah bangun. Aku mencintaimu. Tolong jangan siksa dirimu lebih dari ini. Kumohon, sadarlah." Entah sudah berapa banyak air mata yang mengalir dari mataku. Aku tak peduli. Aku hanya ingin mengungkapkan apa yang ku rasa saat ini. Sungguh, aku sangat mencintainya dan bersedia menanggung deritanya meskipun dia tidak pernah meminta.

Someone's POV end


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-

Selamat menikmati. Semoga suka ^^

A.F

Suasana ruang latihan dance tiba-tiba sunyi dengan pemberitahuan yang baru saja mereka terima. Seseorang akan menggantikan posisi yang ditinggalkan Hyunseung. Meskipun orang ini bukan orang yang baru mereka kenal, tapi rasanya tetap tidak rela jika posisi Hyunseung diganti. Mereka masih berharap Hyunseung akan kembali bersama-sama menjalani hari dengan mereka.

"Aku menolak." Dojoon mengangkat tangannya ke udara.

"Tapi ini perintah Hyun Bin hyung." Jawab Yunho.

"Katakan saja padanya kami masih mampu tanpa bantuannya." Telunjuk Doojon tertuju pada AJ yang tadi masuk bersama Yunho.

"Kau tahu kan keputusan Hyun Bin hyung itu mutlak." Yunho masih berusaha untuk membujuk.

"Lagipula kau ke sini bukan untuk meminta persetujuan kalian, tapi memberitahukan bahwa AJ adalah member baru kalian dan akan berpartisipasi langsung dialbum comeback kalian yang tertunda."

"Menggantikan rekaman Hyunseung hyung?" si imut Yoseob bersuara.

"Ne. Semua. Termasuk bagian dance Hyunseung juga."

"Ini gila." Kali ini Dongwoon yang menolak. Melihat situasi yang tidak kondusif, Junhyung berinisiatif memotong perdebatan ini.

"Sudahlah. Kalian ini seperti anak kecil saja. Pikirkan dulu baru berkomentar."

"Tolong beri kami waktu dan maafkan mereka AJ mereka tidak bermaksud seperti itu. hanya saja ini terlalu tiba-tiba." Junhyung beralih ke arah Yunho dan AJ.

Yoseob meninggalkan ruangan dengan Dongwoon yang mengekor di belakangnya. Dojoon ikut melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti kedua sahabatnya. Ketika melewati AJ, dia sengaja menabrakkan bahunya pada namja tampan itu. membuat AJ terdorong sedikit ke belakang.

"Mianhae hyung." sesal Junhyung.

"Gwenchana. Kalian juga harus bisa menerima kenyataan. Hyunseung sudah mundur. Lagipula, sudah sewajarnya kalau kekosongan itu diganti dengan sesuatu yang baik, kan?" Yunho mencoba meyakinkan orang yang tersisa. Junhyung menghela nafas. Berat.

A.F

"Bukankah dia sudah debut? Kenapa harus masuk ke band kita?"

"Dia bahkan langsung tenar begitu, lebih cepat dari kita dulu. Apakah kita sudah tidak laku lagi sampai-sampai harus memasukkan dia yang sedang naik daun?" Dongwoon menimpali keluhan Yoseob. Tangannya menjambak kasar rambutnya. Melampiaskan kekesalan untuk sesaat.

"Bukankah akan lebih baik jika kita berada dalam satu grup? Bisa saja hal itu menjadi pendongkrak." Junhyung masih berpikiran positif, meski dalam hati dia juga menolak. Tapi apa boleh buat, keputusan Hyun Bin adalah hukum di sini. Harga mati yang tidak bisa ditawar.

"Aku tak keberatan kalau AJ ditambahkan ketika Hyunseung masih di grup. Tapi kalau sekarang, rasanya berlebihan. Lagipula dia sedang tenar-tenarnya. Tanpa kita pun dia mampu bertahan sendiri." Dojoon mencoba memberi alasan yang logis untuk menolak kehadiran AJ.

"Bagaimana kalau kita memberinya kesempatan? Rasanya terlalu jahat kalau kita menolaknya tanpa memberinya kesempatan menunjukkan kemampuannya."

"Maksudmu, hyung?"

"Jadwal comeback kita tinggal dua bulan lagi. Kalau selama satu bulan ini dia berhasil menguasai lagu dan koreo, kita terima dia. Bagaimana?" usul Junhyung. Masing-masing member terlihat berpikir sebentar, kemudian saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Hanya satu bulan. Tidak lebih. Ayolah.." wajah-wajah ragu masih terlihat di depannya.

"Kalau kita menolak begitu saja, bisa-bisa kita dibubarkan dan Hyunseung tidak punya tempat pulang. Apa itu yang kalian inginkan?" kali ini semua seremmpak menggeleng. Mereka sangat yakin Hyunseung akan kembali dan mereka ingin tempat Hyunseung pulang adalah Beast. Grup yang sudah menjadikan mereka sebagai keluarga.

"Baiklah. Tapi hanya satu bulan. Tidak lebih." Dojoon mengulangi ucapan Junhyung.

"Aku setuju." Ucap Dongwoon.

"Aku juga." Junhyung menatap membernya dengan mata berbinar. Dia semakin mencintainya sahabatnya ini dan bisa memastikan jika Hyunseung pulang, maka 'rumah' mereka adalah tempat yang tepat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau jadi dewasa begini? Rasanya sebagai leader aku malah jadi tidak berguna." Keluhan Dojoon ditanggapi dengan tawa oleh member lainnya.

A.F

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di sebuah apartemen miik Jung Yunho, sebuah keluarga kecil sedang kedatangan tamu. Orang tua Jaejoong mengunjungi anaknya yang paling tampan, sekaligus anggota baru yang enam bulan lalu terdaftar dalam daftar keluarga besar mereka. Sang nenek terlihat senang bermain dengan cucu barunya. Haraboji juga nampak asyik menemani cucu yang lebih besar bermain puzzle. Jaejoong berada di dapur, mnyiapkan makan siang yang sudah hampir selesai. Sang suami sudah ditelepon satu jam yang lalu. Umma Jaejoong masuk ke dapur.

"Jae, apa kau yakin akan mengasuhnya?" Jaejoong yang tengah mengatur makanan di meja makan mendongak dan mendapati ummanya tengah menggendong bayinya yang tertidur.

"Ne, umma.

"Lalu bagaimana keadaan ummanya sekarang?" Jaejoong sudah meletakkan piring terakhir di meja. Dia kemudian menarik kursi dan meminta ummanya untuk duduk, dia juga menarik kursi lain lalu duduk di atasnya.

"Masih koma. Aku masih menyesal sampai saat ini umma. Kalau saja waktu itu aku tidak meninggalkannya berdua saja dengan Changmin, dia pasti masih baik-baik saja." sesal Jaejoong.

"Sudah. Jangan sedih. Itu kan bukan salahmu. Umma hanya ingi tahu keadaannya saja."

"Umma setuju kan aku mengadopsinya?"

"Hah.. Umma menolak pun, namanya pasti sudah masuk dalam kartu keluarga kalian kan?"

"Umma pasti mengerti perasaan ku sekarang. Aku benar-benar ingin menolongnya. Dan tentu saja, aku mencintai anak ini umma. Sangat.." Jaejoong menyapukan telunjuknya mengelus-elus pipi kenyal sang anak. Merasa tidurnya sedikit terganggu, sang bayi pun menggerak-gerakkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Bibirnya mengerucut. Mungkin merasa kesal.

"Berbeda, Jae. Umma mengadopsimu karena ada yang memberikannya pada kami. Lagipula kami juga ingin ada yang meneruskan marga Kim karena kakakmu perempuan seiring waktu, umma tidak lagi menharapkan itu. Karena kebahagiaanmu adalah yang paling utama. Kalau masalah perasaan, tidak ada orang tua yang tidak menyayangi anaknya. Umma juga sangat menyayangimu, Jae."

Jaejoong terlena sebentar dengan masa lalunya yang sangat menyenangkan. Disayang sepenuh hati oleh orang tua dan delapan kakaknya. Dia bahkan tidak percaya ketika umma dan appanya mengatakan bahwa dia sebenarnya bukan bermarga Kim belasan tahun yang lalu. Tapi toh, itu tidak membuat kasih sayang keluarganya berkurang. Bahkan ketika ibu kandungnya meminta bertemu, baginya orang tua yang telah mengasuhnya selama ini lah yang paling berharga. Walau begitu, dia tetap menghormati dan berterima kasih kepada ibu kandungnya karena telah melahirkannya. Tentu saja menyayanginya, tapi dengan cara yang sedikit berbeda.

"Anak ini kan punya nenek, Jae. Apa kalian sudah memberi tahunya? Setidaknya mengabarinya tentang keadaan Hyunseung." Jaejoong menggeleng.

"Aku tak mau umma Hyunseung sedih. Aku tidak tega mengatakan yang sebenarnya." Tangan keriput umma Jaejoong menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Menyalurkan kekuatan. Sentuhan yang selalu menenangkan hatinya.

"Dia harus tahu, Jae. Cepat atau lambat, dia pasti tahu. Apa kau tega membiarkannya menangis seorang diri tiap malam demi melihat anaknya yang berbulan-bulan tidak bisa ditemuinya? Kalau tadi kau meminta umma untuk memposisikan diri sebagai dirimu, sekarang posisikan dirimu sebagai ibunya. Apa hatimu akan tenang kalau kau tidak bisa menghubungi anakmu?" kepala Jaejoong tertunduk.

"Kalau kau mau, umma akan menemanimu menemui ibu Hyunseung. Umma akan membantu untuk menjelaskannya." Ya, keluarga Yunho dan Jaejoong sudah mengetahui latar belakang bayi yang mereka adopsi. Termasuk ibu dari bayi itu, tapi tidak dengan appanya.

Jaejoong menatap umma nya yang semakin menua. Banyak garis yang menghiasinya kini. Wajah yang sudah 30 tahun lebih menenangkannya. Jaejoong menggenggam tangan yang selama ini menghangatkannya. Kelak dia pun akan berada di posisi sang ibu. Menjadi tua, tapi sebelum hal itu terjadi, dia ingin anaknya bergantung padanya sampai mereka siap untuk mandiri. Dia juga ingin menjadi tumpuan anaknya. Sama seperti dirinya yang masih sering mengandalkan sang umma walaupun usianya sudah bukan anak-anak lagi. Dan Jaejoong merasa sangat bersyukur, meskipun dia hanya anak angkat dari keluarga Kim, tapi belum pernah sekali pun dia merasakan apa yang namanya diskriminasi. Noonadeul nya selalu ada untuknya dan menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Mereka yang tinggal di Seoul bahkan meringankan beban Jaejoong dengan bergantian menjaga Changmin dan bayinya jika dia harus ke rumah sakit untuk menemani Hyunseung.

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara bass yang sangat familiar di telinga Jaejoong.

"Appa..." teriak Changmin. Itu pastilah Yunho. Jaejoong mengambil bayinya dari sang umma untuk menidurkannya di kamar.

Yunho duduk di samping mertuanya. Berbincang-bincang dan tertawa bagaikan sahabat lama. Ya, bisa dipastikan Yunho adalah menantu kesayangan sang appa. Dibutuhkan perjuangan yang berat dan panjang untuk meluluhkan hati ayah Jaejoong. Sangat sulit meminta restu dari sang apa, bagaimana pun juga pernikahan sesama jenis bukanlah hal lumrah dan merelakan anak lelaki satu-satunya untuk dinikahi namja sangat memukul hatinya saat itu. Tapi begitu mengetahui usaha sang anak dan menantunya untuk meluluhkan, dia pun mengalah karena besarnya rasa cinta terhadap Jaejoong. Kini ia pun berbalik sangat menyayangi Yunho. Namja yang dicintai anaknya.

A.F

CKLEK

AJ menoleh sebentar ke arah pintu kamarnya, lalu menenggelamkan lagi kepalanya di bantal. Sebenarnya ini sudah siang, tapi kosongnya jadwal membuatnya berniat menambah jam tidur. Apalagi semalam dia pulang sangat larut.

"Ya! Bangun. Mau sampai kapan menjadi kerbau, hah." Namja manis yang baru masuk ke kamar menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya.

"Uh.. Aku masih mengantuk, hyung.. Lagipula hari ini kan aku free.." AJ masih menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik selimut.

"Ayo bangun. Ada yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu. Ini tentang masa depan kita!" Junsu berteriak kesal di telinga AJ. Memaksa AJ menutup telinganya yang berdenging.

"Ya, hyung. Kau ingin membuatku tuli ya. Dasar lumba-lumba."

"Mwo? Apa katamu?" AJ baru ingat, namja yang berstatus sebagai manaje rnya ini kalau marah sangat menakutkan.

"Ulangi."

"A... Itu... Nah, bagaimana kalau aku free kita bermain sepak bola? Aku juga akan mengajak teman-temanku. Hyung mau?" Oh, AJ sedang mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya.

"Kau sedang merayuku?"

"Kalau kau mau hyung."

"Dasar kau ini. Oh ya, apa kau setuju dengan rencana Hyun Bin hyung untuk memasukkanmu kedalam Beast?" Junsu langsung mengutarakan maksud kedatangannya.

"Aku sih setuju saja hyung. Tapi kelihatannya member Beast yang keberatan."

"Hm.. Begitu."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Tadi Yunho hyung menghubungiku, dia bilang mereka memberimu kesempatan untuk bergabung bersama mereka.

"Apa? Mereka seuju?"

"Mana mungkin mereka menolak sepenuhnya. Walaupun Hyun Bin itu orag yang sangat baik, tapi kalau marah, kan menyeramkan sekali.

'Ya, sama sepertimu hyung.'batin AJ.

"Lalu?" AJ mulai antusias dengan pembicaraan ini.

"Mereka ingin melihat kemapuanmu dulu. Mereka akan menerimamu jika dlam satu bulan ini kau berhasil emnguasai koreo dan semua bagian lagu milik Hyunseung. Bagaimana? Kau sanggup?" dadanya berdesir kettka Junsu mengucapkan sebuah nama.

"Akan ku coba hyung." AJ mengangguk mantap

"Oke. Kalau begitu jam satu datanglahke ruang 11-2. Mereka menunggumu untuk latihan dance di sana." Junsu beranjak dari ranjang AJ, tempatnya meletakkan bokong seksinya.

"Jangan lupa mandi. Badanmu bau sekali." Junsu menutup hidungnya.

"Hehe.." AJ nyengir.

"Oh, ya. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihatmu keluar malam. Kau pergi kemana?"

"Hm?"

"Sudahlah. Kalau kau tidak mau menjawabnya juga tidak apa-apa. Kau jangan terlalu lelah. Meskipun kau sedang tenar-tenarnya, tanggung jawabmu belum sebanyak sunbaemu. Kau harus tetap jaga kondisi jangan sampai sakit, karena kalau kau positif bergabung dengan Beast, bisa dipastikan kegiatanmu akan semakin padat. Arraso?"

"Ne."

"Aku pergi dulu. Jangan lupa. Jam 1."

"Ne, hyung."

.

.

.

TBC

Mianhae kalo makin gaje. hehe.. soalnya itu yang terlintas dalam otak ayy.

thanks to : **VoldeMIN vs KYUtie/DBSJYJ/Ilan-Chan/Lee Seungtae/SparKSomniA/BaekRen/alint/Choi Eun Seob/Zumkyu28/Akita Fisayu/uRuRuBeak**

**Keep review ne c:**


	4. Chapter 4

TALK TO YOUR HEART Part 4

Cast :

Hyunseung Beast

Kikwang Beast as AJ

Junhyung Beast

Dojoon Beast

Yoseob Beast

Dongwoon Beast

Yunho TVXQ

Jaejoong TVXQ

Junsu TVXQ

Changmin TVXQ as chibi

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : M

Author : Ayy88fish

**Warning : Shounen-ai. Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi gak sanggup u,u (bikinin rate M nya dong..). No Beta, no edit. Typo(s). MPREG.**

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. TVXQ milik Cassie. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Balesan Review dulu ya ^^**

**NaraYuuki : Gimana? Banyak YunJae moment kan ketimbang KiSeung? Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**DBSJYJ : Pair lainnya ada kok chagi, tapi satu-satu ya nongolnya. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Jung chanrin : ini udah apdet ya chingu. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**VoldeMIN vs KYUtie** : ini udah chibi momo. Tapi maaf kalau tidak seimut yang chingu inginkan. Soalnya syuse ngebayangin bang Momo imut-imut, yang kebanyang malah Junchan. Haha XD. **Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Beauty** : udah lanjut. **Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**uRuRuBeak** : in sudah lanjut. **Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Akita Fisayu : kurang hot ya? Sana nangkring diatas kompor, yakin pasti langsung panas. haha.. Nggak ding. Kalo berharap ada yg hot-hot a.k.a enceh, ayy mesti semedi dulu. Gak sanggup bikinnya /. 2jun nya ntar ada kok. Ini udah panjang belum? Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Lee seungtae : kira-kira siapa ya yang di RS? Belum ketebak ya? Penasarannya ditunda dulu. Oke. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Choi Eun Seob : kenapa saya milih KiSeung, karena ayy suka pair ini. Haha.. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Alint2709 : ini udah lanjut. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**SparKSomniA0321 : udah lanjut. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Ilan-chan : b2uty ya? salam kenal ^^. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

**Zumkyu28 : Kiki pastinya curiga dan khawatir dong Hyunseung gak menghubungi dia, tapi kan dia artis new comer jadi geraknya gak leluasa untuk mencari Hyunseung. Trims sudah singgah ^^**

Dan reader lainnya yang sudah singgah. Happy reading.

**Selamat menikmati ^^**

.

.

.

Ini sudah bulan kelima sejak aku mengetahui bahwa Hyunseung tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Selama ini aku 'menemaninya' tanpa pernah kedapatan sekalipun oleh Yunho hyung dan keluarganya. Setidaknya masih 'aman' sampai waktu yang tidak bisa ku pastikan kapan.

Aku menggenggam tangannya. Berharap dia akan melakukan hal yang sama. Sesuatu yang akhir-akhir ini selalu ku rindukan. Tapi masih sama seperti hari-hari lalu. Hanya hangat yang bisa tersalur dari raganya. Aku mengharapkan senyumnya kembali. Merekah seperti dulu. Tidak datar seperti ini. Tanpa ekspresi menghiasi wajahnya.

"Apa kau tak lelah tidur selama itu? Iroena."

"..."

"Apa kau tak ingin melihat Karam? Apa kau tak merindukannya? Dia sudah bisa duduk sendiri sekarang. Dia selalu menendang-nendang kakinya, merengek minta gendong ketika aku tiba. Mungkinkah perasaannya sama denganku? Mungkinkah dia merasakan hawa umma nya yang ada padaku? Kumohon bangunlah baby. Aku berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu, dan kita bangun sebuah keluarga seperti yang selalu kau ceritakan padaku..."

.

.

.

.

"Minnie, habiskan makananmu. Sebentar lagi kita berangkat. Oke."

"Ne, umma." Jaejoong menghentikan aktivitasnya memasukkan bekal makan siang Changmin ke dalam tas anak sulungnya. Ditatapnya Changmin lama. Anak pertamanya yang sekarang sudah duduk di TK terlihat lesu. Tak seperti hari biasanya yang ceria dan selalu bersemangat.

"Gwenchanayo?" namja cilik berseragam pelaut itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kau sakit?" kali ini tangan Jaejoong merasakan kening Changmin dengan punggung tangannya. Changmin mendesah. Melepaskan tangan Jaejoong. Menolak perlakuan umma nya.

"Kenapa?" suara lembut Jaejoong memaksa Changmin mendongak. Melihat bayangan dirinya dalam pupil mata Jaejoong. Terlihat sedikit lesu memang.

"Umma.." ucap Changmin hati-hati.

"Ne?"

"Karam.."

"Ye?" Jaejoong bingung. Akan kemana arah pertanyaan Changmin. Jujur saja, Changmin itu seperti orang dewasa yang terperangkap dalam tubuh anak kecil. Changmin itu jenius, tapi dia tidak ingin memperlihatkannya kepada khalayak ramai. Karena dia tidak ingin Changmin terbebani oleh orang-orang yang ingin menggunakan kecerdasan anaknya. Dia ingin anaknya menikmati hari seperti anak-anak normal lainnya. Bagaimana pun Changmin baru berusia 5 tahun. Cukuplah pengalaman selama 8 bulan Changmin berada di lembaga penelitian pemerintah. Dijadikan bahan penelitian sekaligus percobaan. Membuat Changmin kehilangan keceriaannya karena kelelahan dan tertekan. Oleh karenanya, Jaejoong dan Yunho memutuskan untuk menghentikan proyek tersebut demi kehidupan buah hati mereka.

"Umma, sampai kapan Karam akan di sini?"

DEG

Jaejoong tahu suatu saat anaknya akan menanyakan hal itu. Tapi dia tidak menyangka Changmin akan bertanya secepat ini. Dia khawatir Changmin merasa cemburu karena kasih sayangnya terbagi. Tapi Jaejoong merasa sudah membagi perhatian kepada kedua anaknya dengan adil seadil adilnya.

"Wae chagi?" tanya Jaejoong hati-hati.

"Hiks.. Tadi malam Minnie mimpi hyung, umma."

DEG

Lagi-lagi Jaejoong merasa takut. Meskipun berbeda dengan sebelumnya, tapi kali ini terasa lebih menakutkan. Pasalnya Changmin mulai 'merasakan' lagi 'keistimewaan' yang dimilikinya. Ya, Chamnin bisa 'melihat' masa lalu dan meramal masa depan lewat mimpinya.

"La.. Lalu.." suara Jaejoong tertahan di tenggorokan. Dia berharap Changmin tidak melihat sesuatu yang buruk.

"Hiks.. Hyung bertanya apakah Minnie menyayangi Karam. Hiks.."

"Apa hyung bertanya sendiri?"

"Ne. Hyung bilang ingin bertemu Karam Apakah hyung marah pada Minnie umma? Apakah hyung akan membawa Karam? Minnie sayang Karam umma. Hiks.. Apakah hyung membenci Minnie? Minnie ingin meminta maaf umma.. Minnnie takut hyung membenci Minnie.. Huaaaaa..." tangis Changmin meledak.

Membangunkan sang adik yang tertidur di kereta dorongnya. Jaejoong mengelus kepala Changmin sebentar pada Karam yang menangis karena terkejut. Jaejoong memberi kode pada namja mungil di hadapannya untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Changmin menurutinya. menyisakan isakan kecil dari bibirnya. Sungguh menenangkan dua balita yang menangis bersama itu tidak mudah.

Namja cantik berambut dark brown itu kembali ke tempat duduknya di sebelah Changmin setelah sebelumnya menidurkan Karam ke tempatnya semula. Diusapnya lembut rambut tebal sang eagya. Menenangkannya yang masih terisak kecil.

"Apakah tadi malam hyung mengatakan hyung marah pada Minnie?" yang ditanya menggeleng.

"Chagi, dengarkan umma. Hyung tidak marah padamu. Juga tidak membencimu. Kalau hyung membenci Minnie, mana mungkin hyung menitipkan Karam pada kita. Justru karena hyung percaya bahwa Minnie akan menjadi hyung yang baik untuknya, hyung menitipkan Karam pada kita. Kau mengerti chagi?" senyum Changmin mengembang. Jawaban ummanya cukup melegakan hatinya saat ini.

"Hyung sangat menyayangi Minnie dan berharap Minnie akan melakukan hal yang sama pada Karam. Suatu saat, jika hyung ingin bersama Karam, ingin membawa Karam, kita harus rela. Karena hyung adalah umma Karam. Pasti dia akan merasa lebih nyaman bersama ummanya sendiri. Minnie sendiri, bagaimana perasaanmu jika tidak bersama umma? Sedih kan?"

"Jadi, sebenarnya Karam sedih?"

"Ne. Oleh karena itu, kita harus membuatnya bahagia selama bersama kita. Dan jadilah hyung yang baik untuknya. Arraso?"

"Ne umma." Senyum lebar kembali terkembang dari bibirnya. Jawaban sang umma membuatnya puas.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti sore kita ke rumah sakit?"

"NE!" jawab Changmin semangat. Jemari lentik Jaejoong membersihkan wajah Changmin yang kacau bekas air mata. Diusapnya dengan tissu yang selalu tersedia di meja.

"Kajja. Kita sudah terlambat."

Setelah memastikan semua aman, Jaejoong membawa kedua anaknya menuju basement tempat parkir apartemen tempatnya tinggal. Bersiap mengantarkan Changmin yang sudah kembali ceria ke sekolah.

Sepanjang perjalanan pikiran namja cantik itu terusik oleh cerita Changmin di meja makan. Sebelumnya, 'penampakan' yang dilihat Changmin hanyalah potongan-potongan kejadian tanpa dia terlibat langsung di dalamnya. Tapi kali ini dia berbicara langsung dengan tokohnya. Dia berharap itu bukan pertanda yang buruk.

"Aku berharap yang terbaik, Tuhan."

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan si tengah kota Seoul. Langit berangsur gelap mengingat sekarang sudah jam 7 malam. Tapi aktivitas masih ramai di kantor agensi yang merangkap sebagai dorm para trainee dan beberapa artis asuhannya. Salju yang turun sejak sore tidak mengirimkan sejuknya ke sebuah ruangan di lantai 5 kantor itu. Tempat yang berisi 4 namja yang tengah berlatih plus seorang pelatih untuk persiapan comeback mereka bulan depan. Karena sejak ruangan ini dimasuki mereka, aura tak bersahabat menguar dari masing-masing namja tampan yang berada di dalamnya.

"YA! Mau sampai kapan kau menyiksa kakiku?!" teriak seorang namja. Dia kesal setengah mati karena kesalahan gerakan yang dilakukan seorang membernya. Sudah berkali-kali kakinya terinjak namja yang berada di sebelahnya. Bukannya sekali dua kali, sudah lebih dari sepuluh kali kesalahan yang dibuat AJ. Belum lagi menginjak kakinya secara tidak sengaja.

"Aku lelah." Jawab AJ.

Kekesalan Dojoon –korban- semakin memuncak. Bisa-bisanya dia mengatakan hal itu. entah siapa yang memulai duluan, kini mereka berdua sudah saling dorong. Sebelum suasana menjadi semakin kacau, Dongwoon memposisikan dirinya diantara AJ dan sang leader. Menjadi pemisah antara dua namja yang terlihat tidak akur akhir-akhr ini. Tangan Dojoon menggapai-gapai, berusaha meraih AJ yang dipegangi oleh Yoseob.

Jujur saja, mereka sebenarnya lelah. Member Beast baru saja tiba di Korea tadi pagi setelah melakukan syuting satu acara musik di luar negeri. AJ sendiri memiliki jadwal yang semakin padat seiring dengan ketenarannya yang meroket. Pelatih mereka tidak berniat ikut campur dan membiarkan anak didiknya menyelesaikan masalah mereka sendiri. Dia hanya akan turun tangan jika dirasa semua sudah keterlaluan.

"Hyung.." panggil Yoseob ketika dilihatnya sang leader beranjak menuju sudut ruangan. Mengambil mantel yang disampirkannya pada sebuah kursi. Dia takut hyung tertua itu meninggalkan latihan mereka.

"Seharusnya kami tidak memberimu kesempatan. Kau membuang waktu kami sia-sia.." ucap Dojoon dingin.

"Apa kau pikir satu bulan itu waktu yang cukup untuk menghafal semuanya?" jawab AJ.

"Itu yang membuatku yakin bahwa kau memang tidak berbakat. Heh. Bisa-biasanya seorang trainee yang dilatih selama 6 tahun mengucapkan hal seperti itu."

"Sudahlah. Kau memang lebih baik menjadi solo. Biar aku yang bicara pada Hyun Bin hyung."

Nafas AJ memburu, tidak terima diremehkan begitu oleh orang yang sulu pernah sangat dekat dengannya. Tangannya terkepal menahan amarah.

"Kau kira aku suka kondisi ini? Aku bahkn masih dibebani tanggung jawab sebagai solois sampai hari ini. Kau pikir aku bisa menolak?" kejarnya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kau bisa mengatakan hal seperti tadi. Kami sudah memberimu kesempatan. Seharusnya kau menggunakannya sebaik mungkin. Aku jadi berpikir tentang pujian Hyunseung terhadapmu. Sebenarnya apa yang disukainya dari namja sepertimu."

"Jangan merendahkannya!" potong AJ.

"Jangan sekali-kali kau merendahkannya." Ucap AJ. Dia tak terima jika kekasihnya direndahkan seperti itu.

"Kenapa kalian membenciku? Kenapa kau tak pernah bisa menerima ku, hyung? Apa salahku? Toh kita hanya bisa melakukan perintah agensi. Kau sendiri, apa bisa menolak hyung?"

AJ menatap satu-satu namja di ruangan itu. Mencoba mencari jawaban dari tatapan mata mereka. Cukup sudah dia mendengar keluhan-keluhan yang terlontar dari bibir mereka. Tapi semuanya memalingkan wajah. Menolak untuk bersuara. Kini ia harus mendapat jawaban dari diskriminasi yang diterimanya. Selama ini memang tidak pernah ada pertengkaran sehebat ini. Semua menahan emosi karena ada Junhyung yang selalu membela AJ. Tapi sekarang Junhyung tidak ada diantara mereka. Mengisi acara musik yang berlangsung live karena menjadi teman duet seorang yoeja solois pendatang baru di agensi yang sama.

Dojoon membalik badannya. Tubuh kekarnya sudah tertutup rapi oleh matel hangat birunya. Tak dipedulikan teriakan AJ yang memanggil-manggil namanya. Meminta jawaban atas pertanyaannya tadi. AJ menggeram. Dia tidak terima diabakan. Kakinya diayunkan cepat menuju Dojoon. Ditariknya lengan namja itu, sontak Dojoon menghempaskan tangan itu dengan keras. Membuat cekalan di tangannya terlepas.

'Sudah tidak ada gunanya lagi menyimpan semua ini.' Pikirnya.

"Jawab aku hyung. Apa kau membenciku?" suara AJ terdengar lirih. Tak pernah sebelumnya mereka melihat AJ yang seperti itu. Pastilah semua ini membuatnya tertekan dan sakit.

"Ya. Aku membencimu."

"Wae?" kejar AJ tak terima. Menurutnya Dojoon adalah hyung yang paling disayangnya selama ini. Orang terdekatnya setelah Hyunseung pastinya. Mendapat perlakuan yang berbalik 180 derajat dan jawaban yang baru saja diberikan namja itu memuat hatinya semakin sakit.

Dojoon menatap tajam ke arah AJ. Telunjuknya diacungkan tepat di depan wajah AJ.

"Kau. Karena kau Hyunseung keluar!" jawabnya geram. Semua kaget mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari namja berambut coklat itu. Tak terkecuali pelatih dance mereka yang terabaikan sejak tadi.

"M... Mwo?" ucap AJ tak percaya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja cilik terlihat duduk merosot di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang. Bibirnya tak henti bercerita meskipun matanya terlihat sudah ingin menutup. Menganggap namja cantik yang tertidur di ranjang adalah pendengar setianya. Sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Bedanya, jika dulu namja cantik itu akan sesekali menggodanya kini tidak lagi. Namjaa itu sudah benar-benar menjadi 'pendengar setianya'.

Namja dewasa lain yang tak kalah cantik dengan sang putri tidur baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi. Ruang rawat VIP ini terlihat nyaman. Dilengkapi dengan sofa panjang di salah satu sisinya dan dua buah kursi di masing-masing sisi tempat tidur. Sebuah lemari bercat putih berderet rapi dengan kulkas kecil yang di taruh di sebelah kanan ranjang. Sebuah tv flat besar juga menghiasi kamar itu. Yunho dan istrinya sengaja memilih kamar itu karena biaya selama di sana sangatlah mahal. Bukan karena pelit, tapi hidup itu harus realistis. Beruntung rumah sakit ini adalah milik keluarga sahabat dekatnya, sehingga dia mendapat diskon yang sangat besar karena mengaku sebagai wali dari penyanyi itu.

Jaejoong mengangkat Changmin. Menggendongnya di depan. Kaki Changmin yang panjang menjuntai mengenai sisi ranjang. Changmin mengucek matanya sebentar lalu menguap. Sepertinya tubuhnya sudah sangat lelah. Sudah sejak jam 3 tadi mereka ke sana. Menjenguk Hyungseung yang tak kunjung membuka mata.

"Kita pulang?" kalimat pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan.

"Tidak bisa kah lebih lama lagi umma? Minnie masih merindukan hyung."

"Besok kita ke sini lagi."

"Kapan hyung akan bangun?" tanyanya tanpa mengindahkan ucapan sang umma.

"Sebentar lagi. Asal Minnie menjadi anak baik dan hyung yang baik untuk Karam."

"Ne. Umma. Hoaaaaam.." Changmin menguap lebar.

"Lihat, anak umma sudah mengantuk."

"Tapi umma.." sepertinya Jung kecil masih enggan meninggalkan seseorang yang dipanggilnya hyung tanpa embel-embel nama itu.

"Arraso. Bisikkan ini pada hyung..." Jaejoong pun mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga sang aegya. Changmin terkikik kecil karena hembusan nafas sang umma yang menggelitik lubang telinganya.

"Arraso, umma."

Kini si kecil Changmin sudah berpindah ke sebelah Hyunseung. Membisikkan sesuatu yang baru didengarnya dari sang umma beberapa detik lalu. Jaejoong tak bisa menahan senyum ketika melihat tingkah si sulung. Changmin mengecup kening Hyungseung. Kemudian kedua pipinya. Setelah merasa urusannya selesai, dia pun membalik badannya. Merentangkan tangan meminta gendong pada sang umma. Dengan sigap namja cantik itu mengabulkan permintaan sang aegya.

"Hyung dengar kata Minnie kan? Hyung tidak boleh lama-lama tidur, kan pangeran Minnie sudah mencium hyung. Jadi sleeping beauty tidak harus cepat bangun. Besok Minnie kesini lagi dengan Karam. Bye bye hyung." Jaejoong tersenyum lagi. Pasalnya itu adalah kalimat yang diajarkannya tadi.

"Hyung pulang dulu. Cepatlah sadar. Karam merindukanmu." Dikecupnya pelan kening namja yang sudah dianggapnya adik sendiri itu. Jaejoong berjalan menjauhi ranjang Hyunseung. Mengambil tas kecilnya dari atas meja lalu keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan sang sleeping beauty yang masih betah dalam tidur panjangnya. Tanpa mereka sadari salah satu jari Hyunseung bergerak pelan. Memberi respon ketika mendengar nama anaknya disebut meskipun terlambat.

.

.

.

.

Namja itu kembali datang. Mengunjungi kekasih hatinya yang masih enggan membuka mata. Hidung mancungnya menyesap wangi tubuh Hyunseung dari jemari dalam genggamannya. Dielusnya perlahan. Dikecupnya berkali-kali kemudian mengusapkannya ke pipinya yang dingin terkena angin malam.

"Mianhae. Dua hari ini kami sibuk. Semua tidak berjalan lancar sejak kepergianmu baby."

"..."

"Kenapa kau betah sekali tidur? Kau tidak bosan? Hey, bangun dan tatap aku. Saranghae. Saranghae Hyunseung. Cepatlah bangun. Aku akan mengucapkannya terus, asal kau bangun."

Mata sipit namja itu pun terpejam. Kantuk yang sedari tadi memberatkan matanya sukses mengantarkannya ke alam tidur. Melupakan bahwa saat ini dia masih berada di ruma sakit. Kelelahan akibat aktivitas keartisannya membuat tubuhnya lelah dan berakhir dengan kepalanya yang tertelungkup di ranjang sebelah kanan Hyunseung sedangkan tangannya masih menggenggam tangan namja cantik itu.

.

.

.

.

Namja berambut kelam terbangun dari tidurnya. Dilihatnya jam dipergelangan tangannya. Sudah 4 jam rupanya dia tertidur. Posisi yang tidak nyaman membuat lehernya sakit. Diregangkannya tubuhnya dengan merentangkan tangan selebar-lebarnya, tidak lupa dengan memutar-mutar leher guna mengurangi rasa kaku. Dia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, menuntaskan panggilan alam yang sudah diujung.

Suara langkah pelan memasuki ruang rawat bernomor 145 A. Namja itu mengira itu adalah perawat yang bertugas memantau kesehatan Hyunseung. Biasanya jika tedengar suara langkah mendekati kamar itu, namja itu akan segera bersembunyi. Tidak ingin ketahuan karena jelas-jelas Hyunseung sedang disembunyikan. Dia membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan pelan ketika merasa bahwa perawat itu sudah tidak ada di ruangan itu. Dilihatnya jendela kamar Hyunseung yang sudah terbuka gordennya. Matahari sudah menampakkan dirinya walau sedikit tertutup mendung. Tidak menyadari bahwa arloji di tangannya tidak bergerak sejak beberapa jam lalu.

Didekatinya sang putri tidur. Diusapnya wajah yang semakin pucat itu. Tidak, dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa dia tidak akan mencuri ciuman namja itu. Dia hanya akan melakukannya ketika Hyunseung sadar. Menyatakan secara langsung dan terang-terangan bahwa dia sangat mencintai namja itu.

"Aku harus pulang. Terima kasih sudah membiarkanku tidur di sampingmu."

"..."

"Saranghae." Bisiknya di telinga namja cantik. Jemari Hynseung bergerak pelan, tapi dia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Untuk sesaat dia terpaku. Otaknya bergerak lambat karena terkejut. Lama kelamaan mata yang tertutup selama 6 bulan itu membuka sedikit demi sedikit. Menyesuaikan dulu dengan cahaya yang masuk ke matanya. Namja yang menemaninya tidur semalam masih berada di tempatnya. Hyunseung tersenyum ke arahnya ketika matanya sudah membuka sempurna.

"Hyung.." ucapnya lemah. Namja itu mendekatkan dirinya ke ranjang.

CKLEK

Pintu kamar itu terbuka. Menampilkan dua sosok suami istri yang melihat pemandangan di depan mereka dengan kaget.

"Kau.. Bagaimana kau tahu Hyunseung di sini?" desis Yunho.

.

.

.

.

Eaaaaaaaaaaaaa TBC dulu ya. Semoga gak semakin ngawur nih FF. Haha.. Sepertinya ayy makhluk nocturnal, jadinya lebih aktif dimalam hari.

Sebenernya beberapa hari yang lalu udah siap meluncur, sayangnya ayy yang pikun ini lupa tekan crtl+S jadinya pas mati lampu semua hilang tak bersisa. Gonduk tralala deh pokoknya.

Ayo tebak siapa itu yang kepergok ama mommy and daddy? Yang kemaren bilang Junhyung mana jempolnya. Yang jawab Dojoon mana kelingkingnya? Yang bener ayy kasih video NC annya YunJae. Haha.. XD –itu mah ayy juga pengen / -

Chap depan flashback hubungan KiSeung aja ya. Oke sip. Gomawo buat yang udah follow ataupun fav. aduh.. Tulisan abal gini. Jadi malu. Hehe.. See ya next chap.


	5. INTRODUCTION

**INTRODUCTION**

Cast :

Hyunseung Beast

Kikwang Beast as AJ

Junhyung Beast

Dojoon Beast

Dongwoon Beast

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : M

Author : Ayy88fish

**Warning : Shounen-ai. Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi gak sanggup u,u (bikinin rate M nya dong..). No Beta, no edit. Typo(s). MPREG.**

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. TVXQ milik Cassie. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-.**

Selamat Menikmati ^^

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah menaungi bumi Seoul pagi ini. Secerah harapan ribuan peserta audisi sebuah perusahaan agensi yang dijadwalkan akan merekrut trainee baru sebanyak 20 orang tahun ini. Bayangkan saja persaingan yang tercipta karena perbandingan jumlah itu. Maka tak heran jika kau mendapati suasana tak bersahabat antar calon trainee. Bagaimanapun juga, mereka punya mimpi yang sama. Untuk menjadi terkenal dan mendapat banyak uang. Memang, apalagi yang diharapkan selain itu?

Banyak peserta yang mendaftar bersama teman-teman dekat. Ada pula yang diantar keluarga. Dan tidak sedikit dari mereka yang datang sendiri karena datang dari tempat yang jauh. Begitu juga yang bisa ditangkap dari dua remaja yang duduk bersebelahan. Seorang namja bermata tajam sedang menggerak-gerakkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri. Meregangkan ototnya yang terasa kaku karena sudah dua jam dia duduk di kursi itu. Di dadanya tertempel sebuah kertas tebal bertuliskan angka 205. Begitu juga namja bertubuh berisi di sebelahnya, bedanya di dadanya tertempel kertas tebal bertuliskan angka 210. Menunjukkan urutan antrian.

"Annyeong haseo. Lee Kikwang imnida." sapa namja tampan bermata tajam tadi pada namja bertubuh berisi di sebelahnya. Mencoba mencari teman mengobrol. Setidaknya masih ada satu jam atau lebih sampai tiba giliran mereka untuk menunjukkan bakat pada para juri. Tangan kanannya terulur.

"Annyeonghaseo. Jang Hyunseung imnida." Jawabnya. Tangan kanannya juga terulur, menjabat tangan teman pertamanya di ruangan itu.

"Sepertinya kau bukan dari Seoul."

"Ne."

"Kau tinggal dimana?"

"Aku tinggal dengan sepupuku tidak jauh dari sini."

"Wah, beruntung sekali punya keluarga di sini. Aku datang langsung dari desa, jadi setelah audisi ini aku harus pulang."

"Apa tidak melelahkan?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi besok aku masih harus sekolah."

"Begitu." Jawab Hyunseung.

Tidak ada lagi percakapan antara dua remaja belasan tahun itu. Keduanya melihat yoeja yang baru saja keluar dengan air mata dan wajah sedih. 'Pasti ditolak' pikir puluhan mata yang memandangnya. Dua orang yoeja mendekati dan menenangkannya. Mungkin temannya.

Hening. Kedua remaja itu juga merasakan was-was, kekhawatiran yang sama dengan ratusan calon trainee yang berada di sana. Bagaimana jika mereka tidak bisa menarik perhatian juri. Bagaimana jika di dalam mereka melakukan kesalahan? Dan pastinya bagaimana jika mereka ditolak? Tidak ada yang berharap tidak diterima, meskipun akan ada audisi yang diadakan agensi lain dan juga di tahun-tahun berikutnya. Tapi semakin cepat menjadi seorang trainee maka akan semakin cepat pula seseorang itu mendapat 'ilmu entertaining', meskipun tidak ada yang bisa menjamin kapan mereka akan debut.

.

.

"Kau diterima?" sapa Hyunseung setelah Kikwang mendekat ke arahnya. Padahal dia sudah tahu pasti ketika tadi Kikwang dikerumuni teman-teman barunya. Ya, teman yang baru saja dikenalnya di sini, selain Hyunseung tentunya. Sifat ramahnya itu memang mudah menarik perhatian orang.

"Ne." Jawab Kikwang sambil memeluk Hyunseung.

Entah mengapa begitu dinyatakan lolos dan akan mengikuti training setelah dia menandatangani kontrak, dia ingin sekali membagi kebahagiannya dengan teman pertamanya di sini. Dan ketika dia melihat senyum Hyunseung, spontan dia langsung memeluk namja yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Chukkae." Ucap Hyunseung. Masih dalam pelukan Kikwang. Dia juga tidak tahu kenapa dia tidak menolak perlakuan Kikwang. Yang pasti hatinya senang karena dari sekian banyak orang yang mengucapkan selamat kepada Kikwang, hanya dirinya yang dipeluk.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, temani aku makan."

Saat ini Kikwang dengan santainya masuk ke kamar Hyungseung yang ditempatinya bersama dengan Junhyung, Dojoon dan Jiyoung. Ya, mereka sudah menjadi trainee selama setahun. Kikwang dan Hyunseung lolos audisi pada hari yang sama. Sekarang mereka tengah menuntut ilmu yang dibutuhkan jika kelak mereka debut dan menjadi artis ditempat yang disebut dorm. Asrama. Sayangnya kamar mereka terpisah. Kikwang menempati kamar 4.11, tiga pintu dari dorm Hyunseung. Dorm Hyunseung sendiri terdiri dari 5 ruangan. 2 kamar tidur, satu kamar mandi, dapur merangkap ruang makan dan ruang santai yang berfungsi juga sebagai ruang tamu. Empat penghuni lainnya masih belum pulang karena aktivitas mereka.

"Tapi ini sudah malam. Aku juga baru selesai latihan." Tolak Hyunseung. Sebenarnya jam 9.30 belumlah terlalu malam, tapi bagi Hyunseung yang rajin tidur awal ini sudah lumayan larut.

"Ayolah hyung, temani aku. Aku tidak mau makan sendirian."

"Kau tidak mengajakku?" tiba-tiba Dojoon sudah berada di depan pintu kamar. Ditangannya sudah ada dua kantong plastik berisi bahan makanan. Kikwang menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya.

"Wae? Jadi kau memang tidak mau mengajakku oeh?" sudut bibirnya tertarik melihat sikap Kikwang.

"Ani, hyung. Itu..."

"Wuah.. Makanan. Hyung, kau habis dikirimi uang ya? Ini untuk kita kan?" sekarang Junhyung yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik bahu Dojoon. Dipegang-pegangnya kantong putih yang dibawa hyung tertua mereka itu. Hyunseung berinisiatif menarik Dojoon keluar kamar dan mengambil alih belanjaan Dojoon.

"Tadi aku minta tolong Dojoon hyung untuk belanja. Karena hari ini jadwal latihanku penuh. Aku harus mengganti waktu karena kemarin sakit."

"Lho, memangnya ada yang istimewa? Kau belanja banyak begini. Memangnya sudah gajian?" Junhyung tidak bisa menahan mulutnya untuk tidak bertanya lebih jauh. Pasalnya Hyunseung bukanlah orang berada. Dia harus bekerja keras demi menghidupi dirinya sendiri juga biaya training yang tidak bisa dibilang murah itu.

"Aku sudah merencanakannya."

"Dia ulang tahun." Potong Dojoon. Matanya beralih pada Kikwang. Dia merasa tak nyaman sendiri karena mungkin pertanyaannya tadi menyinggung perasaan namja berambut cepak itu. Padahal dia tidak bermaksud begitu.

"Ya. Aku hanya menggoda mu tadi. Jangan berwajah sedih begitu."

"Ye?" jawab Kikwang kaget. Nampaknya dia tengah melamun sehingga tidak menyadari Dojoon yang tengah meminta maaf padanya.

"Mianhae. Aku hanya bercanda."

"O.. Oh.. Gwenchana hyung."

"Lain kali pasti kutraktir." Lanjutnya. Dojoon tertawa.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku hanya bercanda. Kenapa sikap mu jadi tidak enak begitu?" tangannya menepuk-nepuk pundak Kikwang.

Kini mereka sudah berada di dapur. Mengikuti langkah Hyunseung yang tangannya sekarang sudah mengeluarkan satu persatu barang dari dalam kantong.

"Baiklah, karena kau sudah di sini aku jadi tidak perlu memanggilmu lagi. Kau makan di sini saja ya, Kikwang."

"Ne, hyung."

"Junhyung ah, tolong kau masakkan semua ini ya."

"Lho, kenapa aku? Kan kau yang punya acara." Tolak Junhyung.

Memang, bisa dikatakan Junhyung adalah sosok umma di dorm 4.8. Itu semua karena kepiawaiannya dalam urusan rumah tangga, termasuk memasak dan bersih-bersih. Hampir semua penghuni dorm ini menyerahkan urusan rumah tangga padanya. Padahal dia juga memiliki jadwal latihan sama seperti yang lainnya. Tapi dia tak pernah mengeluh. Dia mengerti teman-temannya pasti letih luar biasa. Karena selain sekolah dan latihan mereka juga harus bekerja untuk menafkahi diri sendiri, sedangkan dia yang orang tuanya kaya hanya sekolah dan latihan saja. Toh ketika libur teman satu dormnya selalu membantunya mengurus rumah. Jadi dia tidak keberatan.

"Karena jika kau membiarkanku memasak ini semua, maka kau mengijinkanku untuk menghancurkan ruangan favoritmu." Hyunseung mencoba menakut-nakuti Junhyung. Nyatanya dapur memang tempat yang paling disukai Junhyung. Karena baginya, disana dia bebas melakukan hobbynya tanpa diganggu temannya yang lain.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu." Tangan Hyunseung mengeluarkan barang terakhir dari dalam kantong.

"Haaah.. Arraso. Aku juga tidak mau harus bekerja dua kali karena harus membersihkan dapur." Kikwang dan Dojoon nyengir mendengar percakapan dua temannya.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung, kau mau menghancurkan tempat tidur ku ya?" tanya seorang namja sambil melongokkan kepalanya menghadap ke atas. Ke tempat Hyunseung menelungkupkan tubuhnya. Sudah dua jam Hyunseung menangis, tubuhnya yang bergetar membuat ranjang bertingkat tempatnya dan Dongwoon tidur ikut bergoyang.

"Sssttt.." Junhyung memberi kode pada Dongwoon untuk tidak mengganggu Hyunseung.

Dongwoon adalah trainee baru dan tinggal di dorm ini sejak seminggu yang lalu. Jadi dia belum begitu mengenali sifat masing-masing orang yang tinggal di dalamnya. Ditambah lagi sifatnya yang blak-blakan jika berbicara, Junhyung khawatir hal itu akan menyinggung perasaan Hyunseung yang sensitif. Meskipun maksudnya baik, tapi jika disampaikan dengan cara yang tidak tepat, tidak menutup kemungkinan orang yang diajak bicara akan merasa sakit hati.

Kwon Jiyoung, teman sekamar mereka yang menempati kasur di bawah tempat tidur Hyungseung memutuskan keluar dari agensi dua minggu lalu. Hubungan mereka sangat dekat, jadi Junhyung pikir mungkin itu yang membuat teman rapuhnya itu menangis. Junhyung sudah paham kebiasaan roomate nya itu. Meskipun dia tidak pernah mau menceritakan masalah yang dihadapinya, tapi Junhyung tidak pernah berniat untuk mencari tahu. Kelak ketika sudah tidak tahan Hyunseung sendiri yang akan bicara.

Dongwoon menurut. Dia orang baru di sini dan dia juga masih punya sopan santun terhadap orang yang lebih tua. Dongwoon bangun dari tidurnya, berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Melihat Hyunseung yang baring membelakanginya. Dia merasa sedikit tidak enak karena tadi berucap yang tidak mengenakkan. Mungkin. Tapi istirahatnya terganggu karena tangisan Hyunseung yang tak kunjung henti. Junhyung melambaikan tangannya pada namja tinggi didepannya. Dengan tangannya dia memberi kode –biar aku tidur di ranjangmu, kau tidur saja di tempat tidurku-. Dongwoon mengangguk mengiyakan. Besok dia masih harus sekolah dan dia tidak mau bangun terlambat karena tidak bisa tidur.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sedang menggambar apa?" seorang namja berambut brunette melongokkan kepala dari balik bahu Hyunseung. Namja cantik itu tersenyum melihat hyung tertuanya berada di belakangnya. Diusapnya buku gambar yang sebagian sudah terisi hasil karyanya. Sketsa apa saja yang ingin digambarnya.

"Rumahku, hyung."

"Kenapa harus repot begitu? Apartemen kan banyak, tinggal memilih saja." Hyunseung menggeleng. Menggeleng karena menolak pendapat hyung tertuanya itu, juga menggeleng karena kebiasaan Dojoon yang suka berpikir simple.

"Kalau aku punya banyak uang, aku akan membeli tanah dan membangun rumah seperti ini. Tinggal dengan istriku dan punya dua anak yang lucu. Bagaimana menurutmu, hyung?" Hyunseung membalik badannya. Dilihatnya Dojoon telah berbaring di tempat tidur.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Dojoon tak acuh.

"Yah, hyung. Kalau aku debut maka aku akan dapat banyak uang. Apanya yang tidak mungkin." Kesal Hyunseung.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Dengan wajahmu yang cantik itu, memangnya ada yoeja yang mau denganmu? Dekat dengan yoeja saja tidak pernah bagaimana mau pacaran dan menikah." Lagi-lagi Dojoon mengejek Hyunseung.

Tapi itu adalah kenyataan yang mau tak mau diakui juga oleh Hyunseung. Sifat pemalunya itu membuatnya sulit mendekati yoeja. Jangankan mau pacaran, mendekati sebagai sahabat saja dia tidak berani. Itu sebabnya tidak banyak teman wanita yang dimilikinya, itu juga karena sang yoeja yang lebih dulu mendekatinya. Tapi jika dengan teman namja yang lain sifat pemalunya sudah banyak berkurang. Bahkan setelah setahun menjalani training, dia sekarang sudah lebih banyak dalam berkata-kata. Tidak seperti awal masuk dulu yang irit bicara. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak akan membuka percakapan jika tidak ditanya.

"Mwo? Aku ini tampan hyung. Bukan cantik. Aish... Kenapa orang-orang sering mengataiku cantik sih." Keluhnya.

"Tentu saja karena kau memang cantik."

"Tampan hyung. Tampan." Hyunseung masih tidak terima dengan julukan yang diterimanya. Membuat Dojoon tertawa terpingkal-pingkal melihat wajah cemberut Hyunseung. Berarti godaannya tadi berhasil.

"Aku pulang." Terdengar suara lirih dari pintu masuk. Seorang namja masuk ke kamar yang ditempati Dojoon dan Hyunseung. Wajahnya terlihat lelah. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam ketika dia menanggalkan jaket dan meletakkannya di gantungan. Kini tubuhnya sudah terbaring di tempat tidur Dojoon. Seharusnya dia tidur di tempat tidur atas, tapi Dojoon tidak melarangnya. Dia tahu Junhyung pasti kelelahan. Tercetak jelas di wajahnya.

"Aku tidur di sini ya, hyung. Kakiku sudah tidak mampu lagi." Sebelumnya mereka memang sering bertukar tempat tidur. Bahkan jika Dojoon sama lelahnya, mereka tidur satu ranjang. Tidak masalah, toh hanya berbagi tempat tidur.

"Ne. Oh ya, kau sudah makan?" tanya Dojoon mengingatkan. Dia tidak mau roomate-nya sakit karena tidak menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya.

"Sudah tadi. Aku mengantuk. Aku tidur duluan ya." Mata Junhyung sudah lebih dulu terpejam tanpa mempedulikan jawaban kedua temannya. Tapi sayup-sayup masih di dengarnya percakapan antar Dojoon dan Hyunseung yang sesekali diiringi tawa Dojoon karena puas menggoda Hyunseung.

.

.

.

.

Hyunseung masuk ke kamar dengan wajah bersemu merah. Jangan lupakan senyumnya 1000 watt yang bisa menyilaukan mata siapapun yang memandang. Mengundang pertanyaan untuk ketiga temannya yang lain. Junhyung, Dojoon dan Dongwoon saling bertukar kode, meminta salah satu dari mereka bertanya untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaan mereka. Akhirnya Dongwoon sang maknae mengalah karena dibully melalui tatapan mata kedua hyungnya.

"Sepertinya sedang bahagia, berbagilah pada kami hyung."

Hyunseung masih asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Dikeluarkannya buku sketsa kesayangannya dan tangannya mulai menggambar dengan lancar. Ketiga namja yang berada di ruangan itu melongokkan kepala demi melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakan Hyunseung. Seperti sebuah kamar lengkap dengan isinya. Sketsa interior kamar tepatnya.

"Kali ini apalagi?" tanya Dojoon.

"Tadaaa.." ucap Hyunseung sambil mengangkat tinggi-tinggi buku sketsanya. Menandakan bahwa pekerjaannya sudah selesai.

"Lihat hyung. Bagaimana?" Hyunseung menyerahkan buku itu ke pangkuan Dojoon. Dia meamng sering memperlihatkan karyanya pada Dojoon, sebab Dojoon tidak segan-segan meralat jika dirasa ada yang kurang. Tidak seperti dua temannya yang lain yang hanya bisa mengatakan 'bagus'. Dia juga butuh kritik agar bisa meningkatkan keahliannya.

"Sepertinya kalau tidak jadi penari, kau akan jadi arsitek."

"Hehehe.." hyunseung menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Junhyung mengambil buku itu dan membolak-baliknya. Matanya terpaku melihat sketsa-sketsa lainnya di sana. Tidak hanya desain rumah ataupun pengaturan barang-barang di dalamnya. Tapi ada beberapa halaman yang berisi gerakan dance step by step.

"Ini milikmu?" tanya Junhyung. Dia masih terpana melihat Hyunseung yang ternyata sangat pandai menggambar.

"Ne."

"Maksudku, gerakan-gerakan ini." Diangkatnya buku bersampul biru itu, memperlihatkan hal yang membuatnya terkagum-kagum tadi.

"Ne. Ku pikir tidak ada salahnya kalau menciptakan gerakan sendiri dan agar tidak lupa, aku memilih untuk menggambarnya." Jelas Hyunseung. Mata Junyung berbinar. Temannya ini memang banyak menyimpan kejutan.

"Oh ya, sekarang katakan padaku. Apa yang membuatmu tersenyum seperti orang gila begitu. Kau hanya akan mengambar kalau suasana hatimu sedang baik. Dan hari ini terlalu baik karena senyummu itu tidak berkurang sama sekali."

"Mwo?" tanya Hyunseung tak mengerti. Dia tidak sadar kalau sejak tadi senyum mautnya tak kunjung hilang dari wajah cantiknya.

"Kenapa sejak tadi wajahmu aneh begitu. Senyummu itu, sudah seperti orang gila saja. Apa Kikwang melakukan sesuatu padamu?" Dojoon mendekatkan wajahnya tepat di depan wajah Hyunseung. Dan Hyunseung, begitu mendengar nama yang disebut Dojoon wajahnya semakin merona. Tanpa dijawab Hyunseung pun, mereka tahu siapa biang keladi yang harus bertanggung jawab karena membuat Hyunseung menjadi menggemaskan.

.

.

.

.

Hyunseung menggerutu kecil. Sekarang sudah jam setengah enam sore, berarti sudah setengah jam dia menunggu Kikwang di taman ini. Sepulang dari bekerja di sebuah restoran, Hyunseung langsung ke tempat itu karena Kikwang mengajaknya untuk bertemu. Katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan. Dia sendiri heran, kalau ada yang ingin dibicarakan bukankah lebih baik di dorm saja seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Apa mungkin dia sedang memiliki masalah jadi tidak mau yang lain tahu?"

Bisa dibilang diantara trainee lainnya, Hyunseung paling dekat dengan Kikwang meskipun mereka berbeda kamar. Kikwang sering bermain ke dorm Hyunseung kalau tidak ada jadwal. Hanya untuk bertemu Hyunseung ataupun bermain dengan teman sedorm Hyunseung lainnya. Mungkin sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Kikwang dan Hyunseung merasa bahwa mereka sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi sahabat dekat. Atau malah soulmate.

Tidak susah mencari Hyunseung. Kalau tidak di dorm, tempat kerjanya, tempat latihan, dia pasti sedang besama Kikwang. Terlalu dekat mungkin. Tapi Hyunseung merasa nyaman ketika bersamanya. Dengan sifat introvertnya Hyunseung memang tidak punya terlalu banyak teman. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kikwang yang temannya ada dimana-mana. Walau begitu Kikwang akan selalu menomor satukan Hyunseung. Membuat orang di sekitar mereka berpikir bahwa hubungan mereka lebih dari sekedar teman.

Seorang namja berambut coklat berlari terengah-engah mendekati Hyunseung. Keringat membuat rambut di keningnya basah dan melekat. Tapi tidak mengurangi ketampanan yang dimilikinya. Justru hal itu membuatnya terlihat semakin seksi. Lihat saja peluh yang mengalir dari kedua pelipisnya. 'Pasti dia berlari sejak tadi' pikir Hyunseung.

"Mianhae hah.. akuh hah.. terlambat." Ucapnya putus-putus.

"Gwenchana." Hyunseung tersenyum. Walau dia merasa sedikit kesal karena harus menunggu lama, tapi melihat keadaan Kikwang sekarang rasanya tidak tega juga. Namja itu pasti berlari sangat kencang agar tidak membuatnya menunggu lama.

"Akuh.. diminta manajerh.. hah.. untuk membereskan gudang. Jadinya.. hah.."

"Arasso. Ini, minumlah dulu. Kau pasti berlari kencang sekali sampai nafasmu putus-putus begitu." Ucap Hyunseung sambil menyodorkan botol air minumnya pada Kikwang. Namja tampan itu menerimanya dan menghabiskannya. Keduanya tidak punya ponsel, jadi Kikwang tidak bisa mengabari Hyunseung bahwa dia akan datang terlambat. Ponsel adalah barang mewah bagi mereka.

"Gomawo." Kikwang menyerahkan botol kosong itu kembali pada pemiliknya. Hyunseung menepuk-nepuk pundak Kikwang.

"Oh ya, kenapa memintaku kemari?"

"Ah, kau sudah makan hyung?"

"Belum. Rencananya pulang nanti langsung makan. Junhyung janji memasakkan daging untuk kami." Jawab Hyunseung. Senyumnya terkembang membayangkan sajian yang jarang dirasakannya itu.

"Membayangkannya saja membuatku lapar. Haha.."

"Begitu ya." Kecewa terlihat jelas dari wajah Kikwang. Hyunseung merasa tidak enak hati.

"Wae? Kau kenapa?"

"Rencananya aku mau mengajak hyung makan. Soalnya waktu hyung ulang tahun kemarin aku tidak memberikan apa-apa. Jadi anggap saja sebagai hadiah dariku walaupun terlambat."

"Kenapa jadi merepotkan begitu."

"Ani. Aku memang ingin memberikan sesuatu pada hyung."

"Baiklah, kita makan. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Samgyupsal saja bagaimana?"

"I.. itu kan mahal. Yang lain saja."

"Ani. Kajja, kita ke sana. Aku dengar di sana harganya lumayan murah." Tunjuk Kikwang pada sebuah rumah makan tak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. Tangannya yang satu menarik tangan kanan Hyunseung. Entah kenapa, jantung Hyunseung berdetak cepat. Padahal Kikwang sering memperlakukannya begitu, bahkan lebih. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini perlakuannya terasa berbeda.

.

.

"Hyung, jadilah istriku."

"M.. Mwo?" mata Hyunseung membelalak kaget. Hei, mereka belum genap 17 tahun. Selain itu, mereka juga punya alat reproduksi yang sama. Wajar saja Hyunseung merasa kaget bukan main.

Tapi tidak hanya mereka, Junhyung dan Dojoon yang berada di ruangan yang sama tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Keduanya menatap pasangan itu dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ya! Jangan bercanda. Ini tidak lucu." Dojoon berusaha mengembalikan keriangan mereka sesuai dengan acara komedi yang tengah mereka tonton.

"Aku serius hyung. Kau tidak lihat, aku bahkan membawa cincinnya." Jawab Kikwang. Menegaskan bahwa dia tidak sedang bermain-main. Ditatapnya lagi Hyunseung yang duduk di sebelahnya.

" Jadilah istriku hyung. Aku tidak bisa menjanjikan apa-apa, tapi maukah kau menungguku sampai aku pantas menjadi kepala keluarga yang baik? Aku serius hyung."

"Ya! Bukannya kau sudah punya kekasih? Kau straight kan?" tanya Junhyung menuntut kepastian. Kikwang menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kiki.. Jangan katakan kalau kau.."

"Ne, aku mencintaimu hyung." Hyunseung tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya sudah lama Hyunseung merasakan perasaan yang berbeda pada Kikwang. Tapi dia tidak berani berharap lebih karena selain banyaknya teman yang dimiliki Kikwang, dia sendiri juga tidak yakin kalau Kikwang 'sama' dengannya. Maksudnya sama-sama menyukai namja. Dan seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah dia merasa sesenang ini. Pertama, ternyata orang yang dicintainya dalam diam memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Bukankah itu kebahagiaan namanya? Kedua, dia tidak perlu susah payah menahan rasa malu mengungkapkan perasaannya dan tidak takut ditolak, karena di depannya sudah ada namja yang 'melamarnya'. Orang yang sama dengan seseorang yang menghiasi mimpinya enam bulan terakhir.

"Hyung. Saranghae."

"Nado."

.

.

.

.

Kenapa membicarakan Hyunseung? Karena chap kemaren Hyunseung udah ayy siksa *ampun emakkkk*. Flashback dikit-dikit ya. Chap depan masih flashback ya.

Balesan ripiu bentar

DBSJYJ : Hyunseung udah bangun dan siap bertemu Karam baby ^^. Bersatunya ntar dulu ya. Masih mau masukin konflik nih.

Akita Fisayu : mian ga bisa fast apdet. Ada hal-hal yang harus diurus di dunia nyata. Yang ketangkap basah siapa ya?

URuRuBeak : iya, ini udah lanjut. Keep review ne.

Gomawo sudah singgah \^,^ / *cipok satu-satu*

29/03/13 "Sb"


	6. The Truth

Cast :

Hyunseung Beast

Kikwang Beast as AJ

Junhyung Beast

Dojoon Beast

Dongwoon Beast

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : M

Author : Ayy88fish

**Warning : Shounen-ai. Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi gak sanggup u,u (bikinin rate M nya dong..). No Beta, no edit. Typo(s). MPREG.**

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. TVXQ milik Cassie. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-.**

Selamat Menikmati ^^

.

.

.

Cuaca cerah sore itu tak secerah hati seorang namja ketika mendapati kamarnya terkunci padahal dia berniat untuk ganti baju karena sudah ada janji dengan Dojoon, akan menemani hyung tertuanya itu mencari kado untuk ulang tahun teman mereka. Lihat saja tubuhnya yang masih terbungkus seragam SMA nya. Belum lagi ransel di pundaknya.

'Tidak mungkin kan aku jalan-jalan dengan pakaian begini?' batinnya frustasi.

Sebenarnya tidak masalah kalau kamarnya tidak dikunci. Tapi karena terlalu banyaknya manusia yang keluar masuk di gedung ini, mereka memproteksi barang-barang mereka dengan cara itu. Terbukti minggu lalu dorm trainee yoeja –yang berada satu lantai di atas mereka- ada yang memasuki tanpa permisi dan mengakibatkan hilangnya beberapa barang berharga mereka. Semua penghuni dorm ini punya kunci mereka masing-masing, sayangnya Junhyung melupakannya tadi pagi karena terburu-buru.

Junhyung sudah akan meninggalkan pintu kamarnya ketika dia mendengar suara-suara mencurigakan dibaliknya. Ditempelkannya telinganya pada pintu berusaha meyakinkan pendengarannya bahwa ada orang di dalam kamar.

"Hihihi.. Geli. Jangan begitu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Kan tidak ada yang lihat."

"Ya! Nanti bajuku jadi kotor bagaimana?"

"Aku kan hanya mencoba sedikit, Honey."

"Aish.. Punyamu sendiri kan ada. Lebih besar lagi."

"Tapi milikmu terlihat lebih enak, Honey."

"Kemarikan punya mu. Tidak adil kalau kau hanya mengulum milikku. Umm.. Ah. Slruuup.. Ya! Kiki, kenapa ditarik? Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Poppo dulu. Baru aku akan memberikannya padamu."

"Shiro! Dasar Kiki mesum."

Junhyung menggeram kesal ketika mendengar percakapan –yang diyakininya- antara Hyunseung dan Kikwang. Seketika wajahnya memerah membayangkan apa yang tengah terjadi di balik pintu itu. Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih membahayakan lagi, Junhyung pun menggedor-gedor pintu malang itu. Setidaknya jika memang terjadi sesuatu yang 'iya iya' antara sahabatnya dan sang kekasih, dia bisa mencegahnya agar tidak terjadi di kamar mereka yang merupakan rumah kedua baginya.

"Ya! Hyunseungie, buka pintunya. Aku tahu kau di dalam."

CKLEK

Pintu terbuka sempurna menampilkan dua namja berukuran sama yang menampilkan waah bingung dan kaget. Junhyung tak kalah kagetnya. Memang tepat dugaan Junhyung bahwa yang berada di dalam kamar adalah KiSeung, tapi dia jadi tidak yakin sendiri dengan prasangkanya yang kedua.

"Kau kenapa? Seperti sedang marah." Tanya Hyunseung.

"A- Ani. Ku- Kupikir tidak ada orang tadi. Kalian asik sendiri sih sampai-sampai tidak mendengar ketukanku dari tadi." Ucapnya berbohong. Dari tadi kan dia hanya menguping tanpa pernah mencoba memastikan ada tidaknya orang di dalam kamar. Ya, dia tidak mengetuk dulu karena menurutnya teman-temannya tidak ada di asrama.

"Memangnya apa yang sedang kalian lakukan?" tanya Junhyung menatap penuh nafsu sesuatu yang berada dalam genggaman Hyunseung.

"Sedang makan ini." Hyunseung mengulurkan sesuatu berwarna putih sedikit pink dengan sedikit tetesan di bagian bawah.

"Es krim?" tanya Junhyung memastikan. Jarinya menunjuk es krim batang yang kini sudah kembali lagi ke dalam mulut Hyunseung.

"Ne. Memangnya apa lagi?"

PLAK

Junhyung menepuk jidatnya. Merasa bersalah karena sudah menuduh sesuatu yang tidak baik tentang sahabatnya.

.

.

* * *

'

'

"Chukkae... Ye..." sebuah ruangan tampak ramai dengan berbagai aksesoris pesta. Lima orang yang baru masuk terperangah dengan pemandangan di hadapan mereka. Terkejut sekaligus senang.

"Chukkae, Honey. Akhirnya kalian debut juga." Seorang namja bermata sipit mendekati Hyunseung dan kawan-kawan. Dipeluknya erat sang kekasih, tak lupa bonus ciuman dipipi. Namja tampan itu pun menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain dan menyalami mereka satu persatu, juga melingkarkan lengannya di bahu keempat orang lainnya. Mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan karir mereka. Bukankah **debut** juga merupakan sebuah keberhasilan?

Bayangkan saja, bertahun-tahun dilatih ini dan itu diagensi, membayar mahal untuk semua itu, kalau tidak debut maka untuk apa? Dan disinilah mereka. Merayakan boyband baru yang berhasil memperkenalkan grup mereka ke pubik dengan nama **Beast**.

Tidak hanya Kikwang yang berada di ruangan itu, puluhan orang lainnya juga ikut menyalami dan memberi selamat atas keberhasilan anggota keluarga mereka. Trainee lainnya, para pegawai juga tidak ketinggalan memperlihatkan perasaan mereka. Bahkan Hyun Bin Sang CEO ikut berada di sana, memeluk dengan bangga artis barunya satu-satu.

"Kalian sengaja membuat ini?" tanya Hyunseung ketika suasana sudah tidak semeriah tadi. Beberapa orang bahkan sudah pamit pulang.

"Tentu saja. Hyun Bin hyung yag punya ide."

"Wah.. Hyun Bin hyung memang sangat baik ya." Ucap Hyunseung kagum. Tidak sadar namja disebelahnya mulai merajuk.

"Tentu saja kau yang terbaik Kiki.." Hyunseung mencubit kedua pipi Kikwang dengan gemas. Kalau bersikap begitu, siapa yang akan percaya kalau dia ternyata asalah seme? Ah, mungkin karena merasa lebih muda, Kikwang jadi merasa tidak masalah jika ingin sedikit bermanja. Toh itu hanya untuk kekasihnya seorang.

"Honey, jangan lupa janji kita ne."

"Janji?" alis Hyunseung bertaut bingung.

"Aish.. Jangan bilang kau lupa, Honey.."

"Habisnya, janjimu banyak sekali." Jawab Hyunseung sambil menyesap minuman dalam gelasnya.

"Kita harus berhasil bersama. Kita harus mencapai puncak dulu baru boleh turun. Oke?"

"Oh, yang itu. Tentu saja. Janji kita sejak kita menjadi trainee. Haaah... Tak ku sangka sudah empat tahun berlalu. Semua terlewati dengan cepat ya." Pandangan Hyunseung beralih ke jalanan yang tak kunjung sepi meskipun sudah memasuki waktu tengah malam.

Kikwang beringsut menuju belakang tubuh Hyunseung dan memeluknya. Membiarkan namja cantiknya menyandarkan tubuh kurusnya dibadannya. Kikwang menyesap aroma yang menguar dari tubuh namjachingunya. Tidak takut akan terpergok karena mereka berada di balkon.

"Aku mencintaimu, Honey."

"Hihihi.. Aku tahu."

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda, Honey."

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku juga." Hyunseung berhenti tertawa karena melihat raut serius dari wajah Kikwang.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku."

"Never." Jawab Hyunseung mantap.

Kikwang membalik tubuh Hyunseung agar menghadapnya.

"Lamaranku waktu itu bukan candaan. Aku akan menikahimu ketika aku sudah mapan karena aku tidak mau membuatmu dan anak-anak kita menderita. Jadi, tolong bantu aku juga ya. Dan jangan pernah meninggalkanku, kau adalah nafasku. Kau tahu kan?"

"Tenang saja. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hubungan mereka, mereka merasakan apa yang namanya ciuman pertama. Antara bibir dan bibir, juga lidah dan beradu di dalamnya. Setelah satu tahun hubungan mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Libur natal tahun ini Hyunseung memutuskan untuk tetap tinggal di dorm. Selain karena sang umma sudah mengunjunginya sehari sebelum natal, namja manis itu pun tidak tega meninggalkan kekasihnya yang sedang terserang demam. Gedung agensi itu terlihat lengang karena sebagian besar penghuni gedung itu pulang ke rumah masing-masing ataupun menghabiskan liburan yang jarang mereka dapat ini ke tempat yang ingin mereka kunjungi. Tersisa beberapa saja karena masih ada pekerjaan dan berhalangan pulang seperti Hyunseung dan Kikwang.

Hyunseung memaksa Kikwang pindah ke kamarnya dengan alasan agar lebih mudah mengurus Kikwang. Lagipula Hyunseung merasa kurang nyaman kalau harus menginap di dorm kekasihnya. Lebih nyaman tinggal di rumah sendiri. Mau mencari barang yang dibutuhkan juga tidak sulit karena sudah tahu letaknya. Kikwang tidak mempermasalahkannya. Toh dia sudah sering ke dormnya Hyunseung. Sekedar minta makan sampai menginap semua pernah di kerjakannya di dorm sang kekasih.

Sekarang Hyunseung sedang menyuapi Kikwang bubur hangat buatannya. Tidak seenak masakan Junhyung memang, tapi cukuplah untuk mengganjal perut mereka sampai beberapa jam kedepan. Hyunseung mengambil termometer digital yang terselip di ketiak Kikwang. Bunyi yang ditimbulkannya menandakan pengukuran telah selesai.

**38,2**

"Omo! Pantas saja tubuhmu sangat panas. Aduh.. Bagaimana ini? Kita ke dokter saja ya?" bujukan Hyunseung ditolak lagi untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Tapi.."

"Paling besok juga sembuh. Sudahlah. Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Kemarin kau juga bilang begitu, tapi nyatanya demammu masih naik turun juga."

"Percaya padaku. Aku baik-baik saja selama kekasihku yang cantik ini merawatku penuh kasih."

"Jangan mulai lagi. Aku ini tampan Kiki. Bukan cantik." Rajuk Hyunseung. Dia tahu Kikwang sedang menggodanya tapi dia menolaknya. Sayangnya, rona merah di pipinya sudah tertangkap oleh retina Kikwang, membuat namja tampan itu semakin semangat untuk menggodanya.

"Ne, ne. Si tampan yang sangat cantik."

"Ya!"

"Ahahaha.."

Hyunseung yang merasa kesal menggelitik kedua pinggang Kikwang. Melupakan bahwa namjachingunya sedang panas tinggi. Namja yang tubuhnya sedang lemah itu pun mencoba membalas perlakuan dari kekasihnya. Hyunseung tak sanggup menahan tawanya. Dia sangat sensitif.

BRUK

Posisi mereka terbalik kini. Kikwang berada di atas Hyunseung dengan tubuh tertutupi selimut hangat milik Hyunseung. Hyunseung menatap dalam mata kekasihnya. Nafas keduanya memburu. Hyunseung dapat merasakan terpaan udara hangat di kulitnya. Pelan tapi pasti kini bibir keduanya sudah saling menempel. Hyunseung memejamkan matanya, menikmati sensasi menyenangkan yang ditawarkan oleh bibir tebal kekasihnya.

"Hmmh.. mmphh.. ummh.." ini bukanlah ciuman pertama bagi keduanya. Mereka sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang menggelitik perut ketika mereka melakukan itu.

"Unggghh.. Kih.. Ki.." kini Kikwang beralih ke leher namja cantiknya. Nafas Hyunseung tersengal. Menahan hasrat yang datang pada saat yang tidak semestinya. Tentu saja. Mereka belum menikah!

Hujan deras yang sejak pagi tidak berkurang intensitasnya membuat keduanya semakin membutuhkan 'kehangatan'. Tangan Kikwang menelusup ke dalam kaos yang dikenakan Hyunseung. Bibirnya masih mencubu leher jenjang kekasihnya, tak jarang jakun Hyunseung dikulumnya. Membuat sang pemmilik mendongak keenakan. Tangan Kikwang mencubit pelan puting Hyunseung yang mengeras seiring semakin intimnya perbuatan mereka. Lagi-lagi, Hyunseung mengerang. Jujur saja, mereka memang pernah berciuman, tapi tidak pernah lebih dari itu. Kikwang sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu menjaga Hyunseung, luar dalam. Meskipun kini, nampaknya dirinya sendirilah yang akan melanggarnya.

"Bolehkah?" mata Hyunseung membuka. Menatap Kikwang dengan tatapan sayu. Dengan nafsu yang sudah diubun-ubun, dia pun mengiyakan permintaan Kikwang.

.

.

Hyunseung mencengkram erat sprei di bawahnya. Menahan gejolak yang ingi keluar dari tubuhnya. Wajahnya, tidak, seluruh tubuhnya dipenuhi peluh. Juga bercak kemerahan yang dilukis oleh sang kekasih. Mereka masih sadar tidak boleh meninggakan bekas yang terlalu nampak, akan sulit menhilangkannya kelak. Dan mereka tentu saja tidak mau menjadi bahan berita yang tidak-tidak jika 'tanda' itu terlihat oleh publik.

Kikwang memejamkan matanya, tangan kanannya masih setia memainkan properti kesayangannya di tubuh Hyunseung. Meskipun dia mengkalim itu miliknya, tapi baru kali ini dia merasakannya langsung. Membuat sang pemilik mendesahkan namanya berulang kali.

"Kiki.. Ah.. Uh.. Uh.. teh.. rush.. haah.. aku... aku.."

"Neh.. aku juga.. oh.. bersama honey" jawab kikwang ketika sesuatu terasa memenuhi ujung kelaminnya.

"Kiiikihhhhhhh/Honey..Aaaanngghh..."

"Hah..Hah.. Hah.." nafas keduanya tersengal. Tubuh mereka tidak bisa bergerak lebih banyak lagi. Kikwang memeluk Hyunseung kemudian mendaratkan ciuman di keningnya.

"Saranghae, honey."

"Nah... Nahdo.."

.

.

* * *

.

.

CUBE Ent sudah kembali ramai seperti biasanya. Liburan telah usai dan waktunya kembali kerja. Tapi tidak dengan Hyunseung. Fans mereka yang disebut Beauty terpaksa harus puas melihat empat orang saja di atas panggung ketika menerima penghargaan sebagai Best Dance Group dari sebuah acara musik. Dia harus absen karena sejak dua hari yang lalu, demamnya tak kunjung turun. Dongwoon sampai memberikan tempat tidurnya sementara untuk hyungnya yang –diakuinya- cantik itu. Tidak tega kalau harus melihat Hyunseung naik-turun hanya untuk beraktifitas. Ya, tempat tidur mereka kan tingkat.

Hyunseung berjalan sedikit terpincang menuju dapur. Hendak mengambil air minum. Junhyung dan Dojoon yang tengah menonton televisi melihatnya, kemudian saling memberi kode bertanya dan saling memberi kode menjawab 'tidak tahu' dengan mengangkat bahu. Nampaknya ada sesuatu yang mereka lewatkan selama liburan kemarin. Mereka tidak tahu kalau Hyunseung tidak pulang, tahu begitu baik Junhyung maupun Dojoon akan sukarela mengajak teman satu grupnya itu untuk ikut ke rumah mereka.

CKLEK

Hyunseung hendak ke toilet tapi tubuhnya terhuyung ke belakang. Efek pusing dari demam. Dan akibatnya, Hyunseung jatuh terduduk di depan toilet.

"Seungie!" teriak Dojoon dan Junhyung bersamaan.

"Appo.." keluh Hyunseung. Tentu saja sakit. Belum lagi 'yang kemarin' juga belum sembuh benar, masih terasa perih. Dojoon membantu Hyunseung berdiri.

"Kau mau apa?"

"Buang air kecil hyung. Sudah diujung nih.."

"Bisa sendiri?" Hyunseung meringis kemudian menggeleng, membuat namja tertua di dorm itu menghela nafas panjang.

"Baiklah. Aku temani." Dojoon dan Hyunseung berlalu meninggalkan Junhyung yang terpaku di tempatnya.

'Sial. Keduluan lagi.' Umpatnya.

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Hoek.. Hoek..."

Hyunseung terduduk di lantai kamar mandi setelah puas memuntahkan sarapannya pagi ini. Matanya berair. Tubuhnya terasa lemas juga pusing, tapi dia ingat jam sembilan ada latihan koreo. Dengan tangan memegangi perutnya yang tak henti bergolak, dia berjalan menuju watafel dan membasuh wajahnya. Tak lupa berkumur guna menghilangkan rasa pahit di mulutnya.

Tiga bulan berlalu sejak kejadian demamnya Kikwang. Kondisi tubuh Hyunseung terlihat tidak baik akhir-akhir ini. Membuat teman-temannya cemas. Mereka mengajak Hyunseung untuk periksa ke dokter, tapi namja cantik itu selalu menolak. Hyunseung memang tidak pernah merepotkan teman-temannya, tapi mereka khawatir Hyunseung menderita suatu penyakit serius. Sudah sebulan ini Hyunseung menolak makanan. Kalaupun makan, pasti tak lama kemudian dia memuntahkannya kembali. Tubuhnya menjadi sangat kurus, padahal mereka sedang sibuk mempersiapkan comeback yang direncakan rilis akhir tahun ini.

TOK TOK TOK

"Honey, kau di dalam?" terdengar suara Kikwang memanggil kekasihnya.

"Ne. Tunggu sebentar." Cepat-cepat dia mengelap wajahnya dengan handuk kecil yang tersedia di lemari tak jauh dari wastafe.

CKLEK

Hyunseung keluar dengan wajah ceria. Melupakan ketidaknyamanan yang tadi dirasakannya. Dia tidak mau teman-temannya mengkhawatirkannya. Mereka sudah terlalu lelah dengan aktivitas harian mereka, dan namja cantik itu tidak mau menambah beban dengan mengeluh sakit di depan mereka.

"Kudengar kau sakit lagi, jadi aku ke sini." Jelas Kikwang ketika melihat tatapan bertanya sang kekasih.

"Siapa yang memberitahu mu?"

"Aku hyung." Jawab Yoseob enteng dengan segelas jus di tangannya.

"Aku sengaja menelpon Kikwang hyung, siapa tahu setelah Kikwang hyung datang, hyung mau diajak ke dokter." Sambungnya. Namja mungil berambut pirang itu kini duduk di depan televisi. Mengambil remote dan memindah-mindahkan channel, mencari acara yang menarik untuk ditonton.

"Sudah berapa lama?" tanya Kikwang sambil memapah Hyunseung ke ruang tengah. Mendudukkan kekasihnya di sebelah Yoseob.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya masuk angin, tenang saja."

"Mana ada masuk angin selama sebulan hyung.."

Yoseob menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat kekeraskepalaan hyungnya. Padahal dia sudah sengaja memberitahu Kikwang, berharap namja itu bisa membujuk Hyunseung untuk memeriksakan dirinya. Kenapa harus Kikwang? Tentu saja karena Kikwang adalah kekasihnya. Ya, semua anggota Beast tahu itu. Juga manager mereka dan CEO mereka tentunya.

Kikwang berjalan menuju dapur dan kembali dengan segelas air putih hangat dan dua gelas cappucino yang ditaruhnya di atas nampan. Diberikannya air putih pada Hyunseung dan dengan cepat dihabiskannya. Perutnya terasa lebih baik sekarang. Sebenarnya dia juga sedikit khawatir tentang keadaan tubuhnya, tapi dia lebih tidak siap jika ternyata dia mendapat berita yang tidak menyenangkan setelah pergi ke rumah sakit.

"Bukannya jam sembilan nanti kau ada take vocal?" Hyunseung baru ingat email Kikwang tadi malam yang memberitahunya bahwa Kikwang akan take vocal, persiapan debutnya beberapa bulan lagi.

Kabar bahagia itu diterimanya dua bulan yang lalu. Ah, kerja keras yang hampir terlihat hasilnya. Menyenangkan sekaligus mendebarkan. Mereka tidak bisa menebak bagaimana respon masyarakat terhadap karya baru yang ditawarkan para pendatang baru, meskipun itu tidak menjamin popularitas seseorang setelahnya, tapi memberikan yang terbaik sebagai kesan pertama penting juga kan.

Kikwang memeluk Hyunseung sepanjang malam waktu itu. Kikwang mengajaknya menginap di dormnya. Kebetulan teman sekamarnya yang berjumlah 3 orang itu sedang tidak ada di rumah. Ikut ke Jepang karena menjadi penari latar solois cantik pendatang baru. Tidak ada yang terjadi selain itu. Kikwang terlalu takut untuk menyentuh Hyunseung lagi. Dia tidak mau menyakiti kekasihnya, teringat jelas Hyunseung tidak bisa jalan dengan benar selama dua hari. Ah, setidaknya dia akan bersabar sampai mereka menikah kelak.

"Ne. Tapi ini kan baru jam 8. Jadi biarkan aku bersama mu sebentar lagi."

Hyunseung mengambil coklat dari toples di meja. Mengulumnya beberapa. Lumayan mengurangi mual. Mulutnya juga tidak terasa pahit lagi. Yoseob menawarkan keripik pada pasangan KiSeung tapi ditolak dengan halus oleh keduanya. Tak lupa Hyunseung mengingatkan Yoseob untuk tidak terlalu banyak makan keripik karena itu bisa mengganggu kualitas suaranya kelak.

"Wah.. Ternyata ada namja yang terlahir dengan rahim. Lihat hyung, wah.. Kalau aku juga bisa hamil pasti ku jaga baik-baik anakku kelak. Karena dia terlahir dari seorang namja istimewa. Bagaimana denganmu hyung?"

Yoseob yang memang lebih tertarik pada namja terus saja memuji pasangan gay dalam kotak hitam di depan mereka yang dianggapnya serasi itu. Tidak menyadari perubahan raut wajah namja yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hyunseung tidak terlalu memperhatikan acara televisi itu sebelumnya, tapi begitu mendengar komentar Yoseob sontak muncul perasaan khawatir dalam hatinya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin pergi ke dokter?"

"A- Ani. Paling besok juga sudah sehat lagi."

"Oke. Dua hari lagi kau masih demam, aku akan membawamu paksa ke rumah sakit dan menginapkanmu di sana. Arraso." Ucap Kikwang setengah mengancam. Jujur saja hatinya sedikit khawatir jika dia ingat penjelasan Yoseob tentang keadaan Hyunseung. Dia takut Hyunseung mengidap suatu penyakit. Mana ada orang sehat yang muntah dan demam setiap hari selama sebulan.

"Arraso."

.

.

* * *

.

.

**JANG HYUNSEUNG**

**MALE PREGNANT**

**POSITIVE**

**.**

Tubuh Hyuseung bergetar melihat tulisan di kertas dalam genggamannya. Disana tercetak hasil general check up yang dijalaninya seminggu yang lalu. Semua menyatakan Hyunseung sehat secara fisik. Semuanya normal kecuali kata-kata yang dicetak tebal di alah satu kolom paling bawah.

Hatinya yang penasaran menggerakkan tubuhnya menuju sebuah rumah sakit internasional yang terkenal sangat menjaga kerahasiaan para pasiennya. Tak lupa mengajak Yunho, manager Beast, yang sudah dianggap hyungnya sendiri itu untuk menemaninya. Yunho dengan senang hati meluluskan permintaan Hyunseung. Dia sendiri merasa sangat senang karena akhirnya Hyunseung mengalah juga, memeriksakan kondisi tubuhnya. Dia tidak mau binaannya sakit karena dia sangat menyayangi mereka semua.

Yunho harusnya curiga ketika mereka dirujuk menuju ruangan spesialis OG setelah menerima hasil lab tadi. Dia masih tidak percaya dengan penjelasan namja setengah baya dihadapannya.

"Jeosonghamnida usainim. Tapi, Hyunseung ini namja." Tidak, dia bukannya tidak ingat istrinya di rumah yang seorang namja dan nyatanya bisa melahirkan Changmin. Hanya saja dia terlalu shock dan perlu penjelasan lebih detail tentang itu semua.

"Seperti yang tertulis di dalamnya. Dia hamil. Mungkin dia tidak mengetahuinya karena tidak pernah memeriksakan diri sebelumnya. Kalau anda tidak percaya, mari kita lakukan USG bagaimana?" tawar sang dokter.

"Hyunseung.." Yunho menggenggam tangan Hyunseung yang terasa bagai es.

"Ne. Aku mau."

Hyunseung pun membaringkan dirinya ke atas ranjang tempat dokter memeriksa pasiennya. Disamping kanannnya terdapat mesin USG dan beberapa alat lain yang tidak diketahuinya apa fungsinya. Di sebrangnya ada monitor yang terhubung dengan alat tadi, nantinya akan menampilkan gambar yang terekam oleh alat itu. Seorang perawat meminta Hyunseung menaikkan sedikit kaosnya, juga menurunkan sedikit jeansnya. Kemudian mengoleskan semacam gel yang terasa dingin dikulit putihnya.

Dokter Hwang menggoyang-goyangkan alat berujung bulat itu, mencari pencitraan yang jelas atas janin yang tengah dikandung oleh Hyunseung. Yunho dan Hyunseung sama-sama memperlihatkan wajah khawatir. Mengantisipasi kejutan yang akan mereka dapatkan.

DAPAT!

Sebuah gambar bulat terlihat di monitor. Nafas Hyunseung terhenti seketika.

"Nah. Ini dia. Ini anak anda."

Tanpa sadar, mata indahnya mengalirkan tangis. Tidak bisa ditutupinya rasa haru ketika melihat calon bayinya. Dan saat itu juga dia memutuskan akan membesarkan anak itu, meskipun dia harus menderita!

"Dia tumbuh sehat, hanya saja terlalu kecil. Mungkin karena Anda sering menolak makanan."

.

.

Hyunseung berjalan gontai meninggalkan ruangan dokter Hwang. Memang dia sudah berjanji akan menjaga bayinya, tapi dia masih belum tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya setelah ini. Karirnya, sekolahnya, juga Kikwang –ayah kandung sang bayi-. Bagaimana pula nanti perasaan ummanya yang mengetahui kehamilannya diluar ikatan pernikahan, belum lagi kenyataan bahwa kekasihnya adalah seorang namja. Dia tidak mampu mebayangkan betapa kecewanya sang umma terhadap dirinya –anak semata wayangnya-. Juga teman-temannya, juga Hyun Bin hyung. Fansnya. Tanpa sadar, kakinya sudah tidak menjejak lantai lagi. Seluruh tubuhnya terbaring di lantai. Dia pingsan!

.

.

"Jadi dia artis mu? Ku kira kau selingkuh tadi."

"Enak saja."

Yunho berada di sebuah ruang rawat VIP. Dia memutuskan menginapkan Hyunseung semalam di rumah sakit. Biarlah Hyunseung istirahat sebentar. Toh besok mereka juga tidak ada jadwal sampai sore. Sekarang dia tengah duduk di sofa yang berada di dalam ruangan itu bersama seorang namja yang seumuran dengannya.

"Kenapa baru mengambil spesialis sekarang? Orang tua mu kan kaya, mana mungkin mereka tidak mampu menyekolahkanmu. Atau jangan-jangan kau terlalu banyak main seperti sekolah dulu jadinya tidak lulus-lulus. Haha.." Namja tampan itu tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan sahabatnya sejak SMP.

"Ya! Tidak selamanya aku ini trouble maker kan? Toh nyatanya aku peringkat terbaik kedua waktu ujian masuk di Seoul university. Apa kau lupa?" mereka tertawa mengingat masa-masa sekolah dulu. Tidak menyangka bahwa mereka akan bertemu secara tidak sengaja di sini.

"Aku memilih wamil dulu. Aku tidak mau merasa terbebani kalau sudah terlanjur bekerja. Setelah itu aku ikut rombongan sukarelawan ke Afrika selama beberapa tahun. Baru dua tahun ini aku pulang karena ingin mengambil S2." Lanjutnya.

"Oh.. Begitu. Tak kusangka kau bisa berubah juga. Oh ya, ngomong-ngomong apa kau sudah menikah, Yoochun-ah?" namja yang dipanggil Yoochun mengangkat tangannya, memperlihatkan jari-jarinya.

"Apa kau melihat ada cincin yang melingkar?" Yunho menggeleng sambil tertawa.

"Susah sekali mengatakan belum."

"Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan bisa memberi orang tua ku cucu? Aku tidak mau membuat mereka beraandai-andai Yun." Yunho menatap sendu ke arah sahabatnya lalu menepuk pundaknya. Dia tahu apa alasan Yoochun berkata seperti itu.

"Tapi Jaejoong bisa, Chunnie. Siapa tahu kelak yang menjadi istrimu bisa hamil."

"Makanya sekarang aku sedang meneliti tentang male pregnant untuk tesis ku. Siapa tahu nanti aku mendapat istri dan juga anak dari hasil penelitian ku. Haha.."

"Dasar kau ini. Memangnya kau tidak pernah punya pacar?"

"Ya! Walaupun aku punya kekasih, bukan berarti aku bebas menanamkan benihku pada siapa pun kan? Memangnya aku dirimu." omel Yoochun.

"Ya! Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak pernah menyentuh Jaejoong sebelum kami menikah."

"Ne. Ne. Kau selalu membanggakan hal itu padaku. Tapi tetap saja aku tak akan percaya. Mana mungkin kalian pacaran selama itu tidak pernah 'begituan'. Mustahil." Ejek Yoochun.

Mau tak mau Yunho tertawa. Dia tahu sahabatnya itu hanya bercanda. Yunho, Yoochun dn Jaejoong adalah sahabat semasa SMA. Yoochun adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui kisah cinta kedua sahabatnya itu, dan menjadi pendukung pertama mereka. Orang yang siap menjadi tameng jika ada yang melecehkan hubungan kasih antara Yunho dan Jaejoong.

"Oh, ya. Kalau boleh aku ingin menjadikannya objek tesisku. Apakah bisa?"

"Kalau itu, tanyakan saja sendiri padanya. Aku tidak tega membicarakan masalah ini padanya. Hah.. Anak jaman sekarang. Padahal dulu aku setengah mati menahannya demi cinta Jaejoong padaku." Yoochun tertawa kecil. Menghabiskan susu kalengan yang tersisa setengahnya.

"Oh, ya. Rumah sakit Appa mu ini sangat menjaga kerahasiaan data pasiennya kan?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kalau begitu aku mohon dengan sangat. Jangan sampai berita tentang Hyunseung bocor ke publik. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan perasaannya kelak."

"Tenang saja. Rumah sakit ini aman kok. Aku jamin."

"Gomawo, Chunnie."

.

.

* * *

.

.

Hyunseung sakit lagi -setidaknya itulah yang dipikir teman-temannya-, tapi kali ini lebih parah. Dia pingsan ditengah perjalanan menuju dorm sepulang latihan koreografi. Yunho yang sejak kemarin tidak meninggalkan Hyunseung ikut mengangkatnya bersama anak Beast lainnya menuju dorm mereka yang tinggal beberapa pintu lagi. Yoseob membuka pintu depan disusul teman-temannya yang lain. Mereka langsung merebahkan Hyunseung ke ranjang milik Dojoon yang terletak ditengah-tengah (bayangin kek tempat tidurnya Shinee waktu Yunhanam ^^). Dongwoon melepas sepatu dari kaki Hyunseung, Junhyung bantu melepaskan jaket Hyunseung, khawatir namja cantik itu merasa kepanasan. Dojoon mengambil obat-obatan Hyunseung dari dalam tasnya. Tanpa sengaja, dia menjatuhkan sebuah amplop putih dengan cap sebuah rumah sakit yang sangat terkenal. Tapi dihiraukannya. Yang dibutuhkannya sekarang adalah obat Hyunseung agar bisa mengurangi sakit namja yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik itu.

KETEMU

Dia mengambil kantong obat dan mengembalikan amplop tadi ke dalam tas. Yoseob masuk dengan air putih hangat. Hyunseung sendiri sudah terlihat lebih baik, semua pakaiannya sudah dilonggarkan. Dongwoon menciumkan minyak beraroma mint ke hidung Hyunseung, Yunho dan Junhyung masing-masing memijit tangan dan kaki Hyunseung.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjuk angka tiga pada jarum pendeknya. Hyunseung sudah kembali tidur setelah sadar dan diinterogasi sebentar oleh teman-temannya. Dia hanya mengeluh pusing saja. tapi mereka tidak percaya begitu saja. Hyunseung pasti melewatkan makan siang dan makan malamnya, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Akhirnya mereka menunggui Hyunseung sampai namja cantik itu menghabiskan makanannya. Yunho juga sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu.

Dojoon melihat satu persatu wajah teman segrupnya. Hyunseung maupun Yunho tidak ada yang memberitahu mereka tentang kesehatan Hyunseung, padahal seingatnya Hyunseung mengajak Yunho untuk menemaninya pergi ke suatu tempat kemarin. Dia juga ingat amplop putih dengan cap rumah sakit itu. tapi kenapa baik Yunho maupun Hyunseung tidak mengatakan apapun? Akhirnya dengan nekat Dojoon mendekati tas Hyunseung yang tergantung di balik pintu dan dengan cepat mengambil amplop yang dimaksud. Dengan detak jantung yang menderu, dia memasukkan amploop itu ke balik bajunya dan bergegas keluar menuju kamar mandi. Dia tidak mau ketahuan membuka barang orang lain tanpa seijinnya. Bukankah itu namanya mencuri?

'Tidak. Aku hanya penasaran.' elaknya. Apapun hasilnya, itu hanya aka menjadi rahasianya. Dia berjanji dalam hati tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun. Kecuali jika Hyunseung sendiri yang membukanya.

Dojoon masuk dengan tergesa. Dikuncinya pintu kamar mandi kemudian duduk di kloset yang ditutup. Dibukanya perlahan amplop tadi. Seketika matanya membulat. Hampir saja dia berteriak tapi dengan cepet ditutupnya sendiri mulut dengan tangannya.

"M- Male pregnant? Oh, God. Jangan bercanda." Ucap Dojoon lirih. Sungguh, dia tidak percaya sama sekali akan hasil itu. Kertas yang berisi banyak tabel dan angka itu membuatnya pusing. Dia tidak mengerti angka-angka itu menunjukkan apa. Tapi dia yakin seyakin-yakinnya bahwa dia tidak salah baca, dan dia tahu arti kata itu...

KEHAMILAN.

.

.

.

Kayaknya ini chap paling panjang deh.

TBC dulu ya.. ^^

.

.

See U

.

.


	7. Chapter 7

Cast :

Hyunseung Beast

Kikwang Beast as AJ

Junhyung Beast

Dojoon Beast

Yoseob Beast

Dongwoon Beast

Yunho TVXQ

Jaejoong TVXQ

Junsu TVXQ

Changmin TVXQ as chibi

Genre : Romance and Angst

Rate : M

Author : Ayy88fish

**Warning : An AU Beast Fic. Shounen-ai. Pengennya sih yaoi, tapi gak sanggup u,u (bikinin rate M nya dong..). No Beta, no edit. Typo(s). MPREG.**

**Disclaimer : Cast semua milik Tuhan. TVXQ milik Cassie. Beast milik CUBE Ent dan Beauty. Dongwoon milik saya -*NGEK* dicekek massal-.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Seorang namja turun dari sebuah taksi tak jauh dari gedung bercat putih yang dihiasi gambar beberapa artis terkenal berukuran raksasa. Wajah putihnya tertutup sebagian oleh kacamata hitam yang dikenakannya. Sebuah mantel bulu cukup mengamankan tubuh rampingnya dari serangan hawa dingin yang menusuk. Sudah akhir musim dingin, tapi udara di luar ruangan masih saja terasa sejuk. Langkahnya terlihat mantap memasuki sebuah gedung yang sudah lama tidak disambanginya. Tempatnya beberapa tahun lalu menimba ilmu non formal juga tempat tinggalnya sebelum akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pergi.

Semalam dia tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena memikirkan keputusan yang akan diambilnya perihal tawaran yang diajukan padanya dua minggu lalu. Disatu sisi rasanya dia belum siap untuk kembali ke dunia yang pernah membesarkan namanya. Tapi di sisi lain dia juga tidak bisa terus sembunyi dan hanya mengandalkan tabungan serta penghasilan ummanya. Dia tidak mau menjadi benalu lebih lama lagi. Dia sudah dewasa, kini saatnya berbakti pada sang umma yang usianya hampir setengah abad. Sebelum menentukan pilihannya, dia pun sudah berkonsultasi dahulu dengan beberapa orang terdekatnya. Mereka hanya memberikan saran, juga keuntungan dan kerugian jika dia memilih untuk kembali. Keputusan sepenuhnya tetap kembali padanya. Karena toh kelak yang akan menjalani adalah dirinya.

"Hyung akan ada di kantor sampai jam empat sore. Jika besok kau tidak datang, maka hyung anggap kau menolak. Bagaimana?"

"Ne, hyung. Akan aku pikirkan."

"Bijaklah dalam mengambil keputusan. Hyung tidak akan memaksamu."

Sepenggal percakapan dengan CEO agensi ini masih terngiang di telinganya. Orang yang sangat dihormatinya. Seharusnya 'hyung-nya' itu membencinya karena telah mengecewakannya, tapi dia malah datang dengan tawaran kerja dan kontrak yang menggiurkan.

"Arraso. Masa depanku, aku lah yang memutuskannya. Hyunseungie, FIGHTING!"

.

.

.

.

Yoseob berlari kencang menuju dormnya, kamar yang dihuninya bersama empat orang namja lainnya. Dengan tak sabar dibukanya pintu depan. Nafasnya tersengal. Dia segera berlari menuju dapur dan mencari air putih. Tiga orang lain yang tengah sibuk dengan aktivitas masing-masing melihat Yoseob dengan tatapan bingung. Sebab Yoseob bukan tipe orang yang mau lari dengan susah payah, tidak ada yang ditakutinya di dunia ini kecuali Dojoon yang sedang marah.

"Waeyo?" tanya Dongwoon penasaran.

"Hah.. Hah.. Tadih.. Akuh melihatnya. Hah.. Hah.. Tidak mungkin salah. Itu pasti dia." Yoseob masih berusaha menetralkan nafasnya agar kembali seperti semula.

"Dia siapa?"

"Tadi waktu aku mau ke toserba, aku melihatnya di lobi. Tapi ketika akan ku sapa dia sudah lebih dulu masuk ke dalam lift." jelas Yoseob berapi-api.

"Ya! Bicara yang jelas, dia siapa maksudmu?" Dojoon juga tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya. Apalagi setelah mendengar penjelasan Yoseob, semakin membuat rasa penasarannya meninggi.

"Dia kembali hyung. Ah, akhirnya..." ucap Yoseob penuh semangat.

PLAK

Tangan Dojoon pun tak segan lagi menepuk kepala membernya itu. Yoseob hanya bisa meringis kesakitan dan sedikit mengomel dengan suara kecil.

"Bicara yang jelas." kesal Dojoon.

"Itu, Hyunseung hyung." sontak satu-satunya orang yang tadinya tidak begitu tertarik dengan percakapan trio di dapur itu menegakkan badannya.

"Aku melihat Hyunseung hyung tadi. Aku yakin itu pasti dia hyung. Walaupun dia memakai kacamata sebesar itu bahkan jika ada syal yang menutupi wajahnya hingga terlihat setengah, aku bisa mengenalinya hyung. Dia pasti Hyunseung hyung."

"Jangan membual hyung."

"Ani. AKu bersungguh-sungguh. Tidak mungkin mataku salah melihatnya. Aku mencoba mengikutinya tapi tidak dapat. Aku tidak tahu kemana perginya." tubuhnya berbalik menghadap Dongwoon yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kau yakin?" kini Kikwang sudah berada diantara mereka. Mencari kepastian keberadaan seseorang yang 'menghilangkan' jejaknya setelah sekian lama.

"N-ne."

"Dimana kau melihatnya tadi?"

"Di lobi. Tapi begitu akan ku panggil, dia sudah masuk ke lift. Aku mencoba mengejarnya dengan tangga, tapi tidak ketemu juga. Makanya aku langsung lari kesini."

"Pabo, kenapa tidak telpon saja." ucap Dongwoon setengah kesal.

Jujur, dia sangat merindukan Hyunseung yang dulu sering memanjakannya. Mungkin bagi Hyunseung, memanjakan Dongwoon itu wajar karena statusnya sebagai maknae. Tapi bagi Dongwoon, semua perhatian Hyunseung sangat berarti. Terlebih persamaan mereka yang tinggal jauh dari orang tua.

"Kau yang PABO! Mana sempat aku memikirkannya. Lagipula, kalau aku menelponmu apa kau akan percaya?"

"Tidak." jawab Dongwoon spontan.

"Nah, itu sudah tahu. Jadi tidak mungkin aku menelponmu. Dasar."

Tanpa mereka sadari Kikwang sudah berjalan menuju pintu depan. Mantel tebal pun sudah dikenakannya, hanya saja belum dikancing. Dia pun meninggalkan dorm tanpa pamit pada penghuni lainnya. Dongwoon, Yoseob dan Dojoon saling berpandangan.

"Kenapa dia pergi?" tanya Dongwoon polos.

"Aish.. Tentu saja karena dia akan mencari Hyunseung hyung. Hah, aku tidak percaya kalau IQ mu itu diatas rata-rata. Hal begini saja kau tidak tahu. Dasar." ucap Yoseob dengan nada mengejek. Kakinya sudah beranjak meninggalkan dapur.

"Kajja. Kita juga harus mencari tahu. Kalau memang benar, berarti Seungie sudah kembali."

.

.

.

.

Kikwang mempercepat langkahnya. Entah mengapa dia merasa dia harus menuju satu tempat. Hatinya mengatakan bahwa dia akan bertemu kekasih hatinya di sana. Anggap saja dia berhalusinansi karena sangat merindukan Hyunseung, tapi mencoba tidak ada salahnya kan?

Kakinya bergerak menuju sebuah ruangan yang tak akan dimasukinya jika dia tidak ada keperluan penting. Nafasnya yang memburu coba diaturnya sebelum mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya.

TOK TOK

"Masuk." jawab suara dari baliknya. Kikwang menegakkan badannya. Dia harus memastikannya sebelum terlambat.

"Permisi." ucapnya ketika sudah berada di dalam ruangan CEO mereka.

Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Tidak ada siapa-siapa kecuali sang CEO itu sendiri. Huh, apakah ini lelucon?

"Oh, kau rupanya. Ada apa?" tanya Hyun Bin ramah.

"Ku dengar Hyunseung datang ke agensi. Apa hyung tahu sesuatu?" tanya Kikwang langsung pada tujuannya.

Hyun Bin yang tengah memeriksa kertas-kertas di depannya menghentikan pekerjaannya. Dia tahu arah pembicaraan mereka selanjutnya, dan dia memutuskan untuk tidak menutupinya dari namja tampan di hadapannya. 'Toh cepat atau lambat mereka pasti mengetahuinya.' ucapnya dalam hati.

"Aku memintanya untuk datang. Ada yang harus kami bicarakan. Kalau kau ingin bertemu dengannya, mungkin dia belum jauh. Dia baru saja keluar."

"Baiklah. Saya permisi." dengan penuh harapan Kikwang langsung bergegas meninggalkan Hyun Bin yang kembali menyibukkan diri dalam pekerjaannya. Tapi tak lama kemudian dia menghentikan aktivitasnya. Menghela nafas sebentar mengingat percakapannya dengan Hyunseung beberapa menit lalu.

.

.

"Aku sangat berterima kasih hyung mau menerima ku kembali, bahkan menawariku pekerjaan lagi. Aku sadar, seharusnya hyung membenciku. Maafkan aku karena telah mengecewakanmu, hyung."

"Itu sudah berlalu Hyunseung. Aku juga tahu tidak mudah menghadapi itu semua sendirian. Dan aku menghargai keputusanmu waktu itu. Kau sudah dewasa. Aku menawarkannya padamu bukan tanpa alasan. Yang pasti aku tahu bakat mu selama kau ditraining di sini. Sayang sekali kalau kau harus menghilang sama sekali. Dan ku rasa sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat untuk kembali."

"Oh, ya mengenai kontrak baru, aku akan setuju tapi mohon pertimbangkan syaratku. Satu saja permintaanku. Dan aku harap hyung mau mengabulkannya."

.

.

"Hah.. Ternyata kau benar-benar sudah dewasa ya sekarang." ucap Hyun Bin entah pada siapa.

.

.

* * *

.

.

Kikwang berlari ke tempat-tempat yang diyakininya akan ada Hyunseung di sana. Sungguh perasaan dihatinya kini bercampur aduk. Antara senang, rindu juga marah dan kecewa. Bagaimana tidak. Sejak Hyunseung memutuskan untuk keluar dari agensi, tak sekali pun namja cantik itu mau menghubunginya. Bahkan nomornya yang lama pun tidak lagi aktif tak lama setelah insiden itu. Membuat Kikwang harus rela menahan rindu selama tiga tahun. Bukan waktu yang singkat bukan? Bukannya dia tidak pernah mendatangi rumah orang tua Hyunseung. Dia pernah menyengaja datang ke sana. Bukan sekali dua, hampir setiap mendapat jatah libur tempat itu adalah destinasi utama setelah rumahnya. Tapi apa yang didapat? Nihil. Hyunseung tidak pernah menampakkan dirinya di sana. Umma Hyunseung pun sama sekali tidak mau membuka mulut tentang keberadaan kekasihnya itu.

"Dia sedang belajar. Ku mohon, biarkan dia sekolah dulu. Kelak jika ingin, dia pasti kembali."

Selalu itu yang diucapkan umma Hyunseung pada siapapun yang menanyakan tentang keberadaan anak semata wayangnya. Kikwang bahkan sempat frustasi dan menjadi sosok berbeda sepeninggal Hyunseung. Seolah jiwanya ikut terbawa bersama dengan menghilangnya sang belahan jiwa.

"Honey, ku mohon. Aku sangat merindukanmu." lirihnya. Air matanya menggenang dipelupuk mata. Menandakan betapa besar hasrat yang minta dituntaskan. Dia tak sanggup jika harus kehilangan Hyunseung lagi. Hidupnya tak lagi sama.

Di tempat lain, namja yang dari tadi dicari-cari Kikwang tengah duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Tangannya sibuk mencari sebuah nama dalam ponselnya. Sore begini taman sudah dipenuhi manusia dengan berbagai maksud dan tujuan. Banyak dari mereka berpasangan. Hatinya merindukan sosok yang selama tiga tahun ini hanya bisa dilihatnya dari jauh. Appa dari bayi yang dilahirkannya dengan penuh pengorbanan karena hampir merenggut nyawanya. Ah, andaikan waktu bisa diputar kembali. Siapapun pasti ingin memperbaiki kesalahan yang telah diperbuat. Tapi tak ada gunanya mengeluh. Bukankah yang terpenting adalah menimalisir kesalahan agar tak ada lagi penyesalan dimasa depan?

.

.

* * *

.

.

"Aku pulang." Ucap Junhyung begitu memasuki asrama tempatnya tinggal.

Dia melihat trio DongJunSeob berlari menghampirinya. Tapi kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkannya sendirian.

"Ya! Apa maksud kalian tadi. Ku pikir kalian menyambutku."

Hening. Tak ada satu pun yang berniat menjawab.

"Ya, jangan membuatku kesal. Ada apa dengan kalian?"

CKLEK

Semua mata mengarah pada namja yang baru saja masuk. Kikwang berhenti sebentar kemudian berlalu dari hadapan keempat temannya.

"Kusut sekali wajahnya." Ucap Yoseob.

"Ku rasa dia memang sudah pergi." Timpal Dojoon.

"Iya, padahal kita sampai berpencar segala mencarinya." Sambung Dongwoon.

Junhyung semakin tidak mengerti. Dia butuh penjelasan sekarang juga. Rasa penasarannya sudah di ujung kepalanya.

"Apa sih yang kalian bicarakan?" bagai tak mendengar pertanyaan Junhyung barusan, Dojoon dan Yoseob malah meninggalkan Junhyung. Junhyung tertawa kecut. Tak percaya dirinya diabaikan begitu saja.

"Hey, seseorang. Tolong katakan sesuatu. Ya! Sobie. Jelaskan pada ku apa yang terjadi." Yoseob membalik badannya menghadap Junhyung tapi memutarnya lagi dan berlalu.

"Dojoon hyung.." suaranya terdengar memelas. Dojoon hanya menanggapi dengan mengangkat tangannya.

"Woonnie..." tatapannya beralih pada maknae yang kini tengah duduk di depan TV sambil menikmati keripik kentang.

"Ya! Somebody. Please tell me what happen right now!" teriaknya frustasi.

"BERISIK!" koor keempat temannya. Membuat Junhyung mengkeret karena terkejut.

.

.

.

.

Changmin tersenyum lebar ketika mendapati hyung kesayangannya berdiri di hadapannya. Namja itu mengangkat kantong ditangannya yang bertuliskan tempat makan favorit Changmin. Jaejoong segera menuju pintu masuk begitu mendengar teriakan anak sulungnya yang memenuhi rumah.

"Seungie, kajja. Masuklah. Kapan kau datang?" Lengan ramping Jaejoong langsung membawa Hyunseung ke dalam pelukannya. Bibirnya memburu Hyunseung dengan pertanyaan beruntun. Hyunseung hanya tersenyum simpul mendengarnya. Dia tahu, Jaejoong pasti sangat merindukannya.

"Oemma, jangan lama-lama. Min juga mau dipeluk." ucap Changmin seraya menarik-narin ujung kaos yang dikenakan sang umma.

"Ahahaha.. Ne. Umma lupa."

"Melupakan Min, oeh?" tanya Changmin tak terima.

"Ani. Ajak dulu hyung masuk. Kita bicara di dalam." Changmin menarik tangan Hyunseung menuju sebuah kamar. Hyunseung tahu, itu adalah kamar bayi mungil yang ditinggalkannya dua tahun ini. Seperti apa rupanya sekarang? Meskipun Jaejoong selalu mengiriminya pesan dan gambar tentang perkembangan terbaru Karam, tapi berada di sisinya adalah yang terbaik. Sayangnya, dia tidak bisa dengan mudah melakukannya.

Changmin menatap adiknya dan Hyunseung bergantian. Karam tengah tertidur di ranjang berbentuk mobil miliknya. Sebuah selimut bergambar beruang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Hadiah yang dikirim Hyunseung padanya dua bulan lalu. Dan dia sangat berterima kasih pada Jaejoong hyungnya itu. Setidaknya perasaannya sebagai ibu kandung Karam akan tetap tersampaikan dengan barang-barang yang diberikannya. Diedarkannya pandangan ke sekitar. Banyak barang yang berasal dari dirinya memenuhi kamar.

"Hyung. Gwenchana?"

"Ne." tapi entah mengapa, air matanya lolos begitu saja. Perasaan rindu seorang ibu memang tidak bisa disembunyikan.

Perlahan dilangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang Karam. Dengan hati-hati dibelainya rambut lembut anak semata wayangnya, tidak ingin membangunkan Karam yang masih lelap dalam dunia mimpi. Changmin mendekati Hyunseung dan menyerahkan sekotak tisu. Hyunseung tersenyum.

"Gomawo." ucapnya tulus. memnuat Changmin menampilkan mismatch eyes-nya.

"Sebentar lagi Karam bangun. Dia tidak pernah bangun lewat dari jam tiga." Hyunseung mengangguk mengerti kemudian mengajak Changmin keluar dari kamar Karam.

Hyunseung menahan Jaejoong yang hendak meningggalkan dapur. Ditangannya ada nampan berisi sepiring apel kupas dan dua buah coklat hangat dalam dua mug berukuran sedang. Hyunseung mengambil nampan itu dan meletakkannya di meja makan. Tangannya menarik keluar sebuah kursi berbahan stainless lalu mendudukinya.

"Jangan merepotkan diri hyung."

"Ani. Kau itu tamuku." jawab Jaejoong.

"Hyung selalu menganggapku 'orang luar'." keluh Hyunseung.

"Justru karena aku menganggapmu adikku, aku harus melayanimu dan selalu memanjakanmu. Bukannya begitu sikap seorang kakak yang baik?"

"Arraso. Arraso. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu hyung. Oh, ya. Apa kau tak merindukanku?"

"Hyung tidak bertanya padaku? Minnie merindukan hyung." ucap Changmin yang merasa keberadaannya terabaikan.

"Oh, mianhae. Tentu saja kau juga. Apa kau merindukan hyung?"

"Sudah ku jawab hyung."

"Ahaha. Mianhae. Mianhae." Jaejoong dan Hyunseung tertawa melihat Changmin yang menekuk wajahnya.

"Oh, ya Minnie. Bukankah kau ada janji dengan Kyu jam empat?"

Changmin melihat jam dinding berbnetuk pizza di atas kulkas.

'Sudah jam empat kurang lima belas. Aku harus cepat nih.' batin Changmin. Tentu saja dia tidak mau Kyuhyun -teman 'seperjuangannya'- marah padanya karena datang terlambat. Kyuhyun yang marah itu menakutkan, dia bisa saja membocorkan 'ketidakkerenan' Changmin pada teman-teman mereka yang lain. Changmin tidak mau itu terjadi, karena dia masih sayang pada image cool-nya selama ini.

"Hyung menginap di sini kan?"

"Minnie."

"Minnie mau bercerita banyak pada hyung. Hyung tidur dengan Minnie saja."

"Changmin." putus Jaejoong.

"Gwenchana hyung. Ne, hyung akan menginap semalam di sini. Itu kalau ummamu dan appa mu mengijinkan."

"Umma.." rengek bocah imut itu.

"Ne, hyung tersayangmu akan menginap di sini. Tapi mungkin akan tidur dengan Karam. Hyung pasti merindukan adikmu."

"Yah.." keluh Changmin lesu.

"Kita bisa tidur bertiga kan?" usul Hyunseung. Dia tidak mau melihat bocah cilik yang sudah dianggap bagai adiknya sendiri itu bersedih. Changmin pasti merindukannya juga. Dan dia tidak mau mengecewakannya.

Usul yang diberikan Hyunseung tak ayal membuat senyum terkembang di wajah Changmin.

"Baiklah. Minnie pergi dulu ne. Umma, Minnie tidak lama. Tidak usah dijemput."

"Jinja?"

"Ne, nanti Chullie ahjumma yang akan menjemput kami."

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan." Changmin mencium kedua pipi ummanya. Jaejoong balas dengan mencium pucuk kepalanya. Sedangkan Hyunseung yang duduk di sebelah Jaejoong langsung saja mencium pipi kiri Changmin. Tak ayal, hal itu membuat wajah Changmin memerah seketika.

"M-minnie pergi dulu. A-annyeong.."

"Ne." jawab Hyunseung dan Jaejoong berbarengan.

"Kenapa hyung mengijinkannya pergi sendirian?"

"Ani, nanti Chullie hyung yang akan mengantar jemput mereka."

"Lalu apa tidak apa-apa Minnie pergi ke tempat temannya sendirian?"

"Tentu saja. Pintu rumah Kyuhyun itu tepat di depan pintu rumah ini."

"Oh. Ku kira.."

"Haha.. Kalau kau terus mengkhawatirkannya begitu, kelak ketika dewasa bisa-bisa dia jatuh cinta pada mu." Jaejoong tertawa membayangkan anaknya akan menyukai Hyunseung yang terlihat semakin cantik dan matang dimatanya.

"Jangan mengkhayal hyung." Hyunseung tertawa kecil menanggapi candaan Jaejoong.

"Oh, ya. Bagaimana Singapura? Ceritakan padaku."

Keduanya pun larut dalam perbincangan hangat. Tak jarang tawa menyelingi reuni kakak-beradik lain orang tua itu. Saling berbagi cerita tentang kehidupan mereka selama terpisah.

.

.

.

.

"Sudah malam. Kau tidak lelah?" Dojoon mendekati Kikwang yang masih setia dalam diamnya. Namja berambut coklat yang dipanggil Dojoon itu hanya diam. Tak berniat menanggapi perhatian Dojoon yang terasa bagai basa-basi ditelinganya. Pandanganntya terlihat kosong menatap jalanan.

"Besok kita ada scedule pagi-pagi sekali. Jangan sampai kita terlambat karena bangun kesiangan." Dojoon mengingatkan agenda mereka untuk esok hari. Tampil di acara Running Man yang sedang berating bagus tentu cara yang baik untuk mempromosikan album baru mereka.

Lagi-lagi hening.

Huft..

Dojoon menghela nafas. Dia mengalah. Tak ada gunanya memaksa Kikwang. Dojoon sendiri sudah tidak heran dengan perubahan sikap namja bernama panggung AJ. Setelah Hyunseung menghilang tanpa kabar, entah mengapa senyum Kikwang juga ikut-ikutan hilang. Kecuali di luar sana. Senyum Kikwang akan terlihat lebar. Tentu saja. Itu hanya akting.

Dojoon membalik badannya. Berniat meninggalkan Kikwang dengan keautisannya.

"Apa benar dia kembali hyung?" langkah Dojoon terhenti. Dia pun mengurungkan niat awalnya dan berbalik duduk di sebelah Kikwang.

"Kau merindukannya?"

"Bohong kalau aku bilang tidak." Masih dengan matanya yang menatap kosong ke arah jalan.

"Tiga tahun itu bukan waktu yang singkat. Tapi entah kenapa aku masih tak bisa melupakannya yang jelas-jelas meninggalkanku. Aku merasa jadi orang paling bodoh dan kejam dalam waktu yang sama. Aku merindukannya."

Hening sejenak. Dojoon diam mendengarkan curhatan Kikwang yang sudah lama tak didengarnya.

"Aku merindukannya hyung. Juga anak kami. Apa aku salah?"

Dojoon tersenyum kecut. Mengingat perkelahian mereka beberapa tahun lalu.

.

.

.

**"Kau. Karena kau Hyunseung keluar!" jawabnya geram. Semua kaget mendengar kalimat yang meluncur dari namja berambut coklat itu. Tak terkecuali pelatih dance mereka yang terabaikan sejak tadi.**

**"M... Mwo?" ucap AJ tak percaya.**

**"Hyunseung keluar demi debut mu sebentar lagi. Dia bahkan mengorbankan mimpinya selama ini. Kau jangan egois sendiri. Harusnya kau berusaha lebih keras bukannya terlena dengan perasaanmu sendiri. Kau kira hanya kau yang terpukul atas kepergiannya? Aku bahkan kecewa berulang kali karena perilaku kalian. Kalau saja kalian bisa menahan diri, hal ini pasti tak akan terjadi." Dojoon meluapkan amarahnya dalam satu tarikan nafas.**

**"Apa maksudmu? Jangan berkata seolah-olah kau tahu semuanya." tubuhnya bergerak maju. Namun cekalan di tubuhnya menghentikan langkahnya.**

**Kapan kau melakukan hubungan dengan Hyunseung?"**

**"Ya! Apa maksudmu hyung? Jangan membuat ku bingung.."**

**"Ku tanya, kapan terakhir kali kalian berhubungan badan. Jawab saja!"**

**"Kami hanya melakukannya sekali!" tanpa sadar Kikwang mengungkapkan perbuatan terlarangnya dengan sangh kekasih.**

**Semua yang berada di ruangan itu tampak terkejut. Tak terkecuali Kiwang yang baru mengetahui kebenarannya, juga Dojoon yang tanpa sadar sudah membuka aib kedua namja yang sudah dianggapnya bagai adiknya sendiri itu.**

**"Hah. Hahaha.. Jangan membual hyung!" ucap Kikwang tak terima. Dia merasa lelucon yang dilontarkan Dojoon sama sekali tak lucu.**

**"Aku tak melucu."**

**"Hyung.."**

**"Dia mengundurkan diri karena hamil dan tidak mau menghambat karir mu." jelas Dojoon sebelum Yoseob menyelanya.**

**"Karena dia tidak mau menggugurkan janinnya." lanjutnya.**

**"Dan aku yang sangat kecewa dengan kalian sekarang harus menerima mu ditim ini. Membuat nafasku sesak saja karena mengingatkanku dengan air matanya. Apa kau masih mau menutup mata mu dan menganggap Hyunseung yang bersalah atas semua ini?"**

**Tak ada yang bisa menjawab. Tak ada yang berani bersuara. Semua sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Terlebih Kikwang yang hatinya sangat terluka dengan kenyataan yang ada.**

**"Apa kau tidak tahu kalau dia M-Preg?"**

**Kikwang menggeleng.**

**"Itulah alasanku terlalu memproteksinya. Aku tidak mau hal ini terjadi. Bagaimanapun juga, Hyunseung sudah ku anggap seperti adikku sendiri. Dan jika dia sampai hamil, aku tahu jalan inilah yang akan diambilnya. Karena dia tidak akan mau mengorbankan siapapun selain dirinya sendiri."**

**"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" tanya Kikwang kemudian. Wajahnya masih menyiratka keterkejutan yang luar biasa.**

**"Masih ingat sakitnya Hyunseung beberapa minggu sebelum dia keluar? Hari dimana dia pingsan seusai latihan adalah hari ketika dia tahu dirinya hamil. Aku mencuri hasil tes kesehatannya tapi kemudian ku kembalikan. Aku tak mau dia merasa malu karena kehamilannya. Tapi aku sama sekali tak menyangka, dia akan pergi secepat itu. Kukira dia mempercayaiku. Tapi sampai saat terakhir, ternyata dia tetap bungkam."**

**Dojoon pun berjalan menjauhi teman-temannya. Melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar. Tak ada seorang pun yang menahannya kini. Tidak juga Kikwang. Dia terlalu kaget dengan semuanya.**

**"Kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dari Hyunseung. Dan yang lain, kumohon. Ketika bertemu Hyunseung anggap saja kalian tidak tahu apapun. Dan tolong, jangan beritahu Junhyung. Arraso?"**

.

.

.

"Kalau saja aku mengetahuinya sedikit lebih awal, apakah dia tidak akan meninggalkanku hyung? Apakah dia tetap akan di sampingku? Mungkin saja aku akan melihat anak kami. Dan, apakah kau akan tidak akan membenciku dan memaafkanku?"

Dojoon melihat namja di sampingnya lalu mengusak rambut hitamnya.

"Aku tak pernah membencimu Kwangie, aku hanya kecewa. Yah, begitulah."

PLONG

Masing-masing hati merasa lega setelah ucapan Dojoon barusan. Dan pertama kalinya, senyuman tulus terkembang dari bibir Kikwang. Bukan akting seperti yang biasa dilakukannya.

"Mianhae.."

"Nado. Maafkan sikap kekanakanku selama ini."

Kikwang menundukkan kepalanya sambil mengangguk-angguk.

"Ku rasa dalam seminggu ini akan ada berita besar. Bersiap-siaplah. Aku mandukungmu."

Kikwang tersenyum mendengar dukungan langsung dari Dojoon. Jujur saja, meskipun sikapnya terlihat tidak sopan pada hyung tertuanya itu, tapi dalam hati dia menghormatinya. Keegoisannya yang menuntun hatinya untuk selalu mengabaikan dan bersikap angkuh di depan leadernya itu.

"Tidurlah. Kecuali kau ingin ketinggalan berita esok pagi."

"Ne."

Dojoon pun bangkit dan meninggalkan Kikwang yang masih asik dengan pikirannya. Menyebut lirih namja penggenggam hatinya.

"Honey, bogoshipo.."

.

.

.

TBC

"K"040713

'

.

.

N/b: Adakah yang merindukan FF abal ini? Mianhae, karena kesibukan dan lain sebagainya FF ini harus terlantar. *BOW*

Thanks to :

**Vhic86/Lkireii0521/Akita Fisayu/DBSJYJ/URuRuBaek/Ilan-chan/Jung Eunhee**


End file.
